All over again
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: AU. Traté de comenzar todo de nuevo, pero las cosas me salieron al revés.
1. comienza una nueva amistad

En algún lugar de Minnesota un chico con piel de caramelo, un tanto bajito, corría rápidamente hacia una dirección determinada pareciendo que su vida dependiera de eso, al ver su escuela no tan lejos remató entrando y recorriendo los interminables pasillos al llegar vio como un chico rubio que estaba parado al lado de la puerta con sus ojos cerrados dejándose caer lentamente, al abrir la puerta de su aula fue recibido por un grito de su maestra, ella le pidió esperar afuera junto al chico rubio, el sin decir ninguna palabra, salió mirando como el chico se encontraba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, él se acercó un poco y le saludo parándose a su lado.

El rubio levantó su mirada dando a conocer por fin su color de ojos, despabiló un poco y se dirigió con amabilidad a él.

―Soy Kendall Knight― comenzó él levantándose de su lugar para después extender su mano con algo de nerviosismo pero seguridad

―Y yo Carlos García me alegra no ser el único en llegar tarde― bromeó apretando su mano firmemente ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa

―Qué buena primera impresión― masculló Kendall un tanto divertido por el comportamiento de este

Los chicos comenzaron a hablarse el uno al otro, así el rubio comenzó a sentirse un poco más a gusto en el lugar, charlaban sobre cosas más o menos triviales que a su vez importaban demasiado, como sus locas costumbres, sus gustos, Kendall se asustó un poco porque apenas había hablado con él y ya se estaba dando información un tanto confidencial, pero resultó que tenían gustos similares aunque también algo contrarios, fueron interrumpidos por la maestra que los mando para la dirección, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y Carlos guio a su nuevo amigo hasta aquel lugar.

Carlos se sentó frente al director siendo seguido por Kendall el cual estaba nervioso y apenado, el señor les dio una amplia sonrisa para hacer que se tranquilizaran un poco, luego procedió a hablarles y dejarlos libres con solo una advertencia, Kendall se puso de pie de primero conduciéndose así hacia la salida, espero a que Carlos saliera para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ya era tiempo de cambio de clase, todos recorrían los pasillos de aquí para allá buscando su destino final, Carlos se dirigió a su casillero junto a Kendall para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos parados al lado de este esperándolo algo impacientes, cuando llegó ambos comenzaron a gritarle y regañarlo por haber llegado tarde, Kendall aclaró su garganta para que supiera que aun seguía allí parado algo incomodo, James lo miró fijamente y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el rubio respondió el gesto y después se acercaron para darse un abrazo no tan duradero, Carlos pidió saber porque tanta confianza, James y Kendall se miraron divertidos para luego proceder a contarle.

―Nosotros crecimos juntos, sabía que iba a venir a esta escuela pero no sabia cuando― explicó James mirando los rostros de confusión de Carlos y su amigo pelinegro, mirando como su semblante cambiaba a una un tanto triste y desilusionado― Kendall él es mi mejor amigo Logan

Logan se iluminó dando a relucir su gran sonrisa, estirando su mano hacia el rubio algo tímido y bajando su mirada, ― S-soy Logan…― alcanzó a decir antes de que Carlos apretara su brazo para llevarlo a la clase que tenían que recibir a continuación, James levantó una mano en señal de despedida luego miró al rubio con felicidad para proceder a hablarle emocionado empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo llevándolo al próximo salón en que verían la siguiente clase.

―Dime ¿Cómo está Katie? ― preguntó James sonriéndose un poco al acordarse de ella

―Bien, en este momento debe estar en su clase― respondió Kendall entrando al salón viendo como una chica rubia se sentaba en el primer puesto

James quedó algo confundido por la respuesta de Kendall pero decidió no decir nada para poder quedar con la incógnita y sorprenderse mas adelante cuando lo viera con sus ojos él solo lo siguió y se sentó a un puesto al lado del suyo.

Carlos y Logan se encontraban frente al salón, el pelinegro pálido detuvo a Carlos observándolo fijamente con su cara lo más ruborizada posible, se abrazó a él para comenzar a sollozar solo un poco en su hombro, era cuestión de minutos para ver como Logan se desmoronaba por los sentimientos que lo invadieron rápidamente, al cabo de unos minutos sintió como cogía su rostro delicadamente, posando su mirada semi-hipnótica en él, ninguno de los dos habló y fueron hasta el patio de receso central el cual estaba desierto debido a que todos se encontraban en clase, los chicos se sentaron el césped debajo del gran árbol.

El silencio que los rodeaba era incomodo, pero también un tanto reconfortante para ellos, Logan aun tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso color carmesí, Carlos no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo llevando una de sus manos a la cara de su amigo, este sonrió ante el tacto de su amigo, mirándolo con ternura.

―Esto no te ayudara para nada con tu promedio de 10― comentó Carlos divertido, suavemente con un tono de amor fraternal

―Lo sé, pero no puedo creer que ahora haya llegado un amigo perdido de él― dijo Logan con disgusto― ¿Qué sigue una prometida?

Carlos rio por la forma de hacer el comentario del pelinegro―Ya deberías de decirle lo que sientes, deja de estar sintiendo celos en vano― comentó acostándose en el gran árbol

Logan lo siguió para quedar al lado de este―Lo pensaré muy bien, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad― mencionó con tono pesimista

―Recuerda que yo siempre te apoyaré chico, para estoy aquí―recordó Carlos volteando para verlo fijamente

―Gracias― terminó Logan volteando para darle un pequeño abrazo al latino el cual correspondió sin dudarlo

James y Kendall estaban en clase de historia, aparentemente colocando cuidado, el castaño estaba al lado de la ventana como de costumbre, en un momento de aburrimiento, este volteó la cabeza para poder ver a través del cristal, sus ojos se abrieron más que de costumbre expresando la sorpresa que lo invadió en ese instante, su incertidumbre fue interrumpida por un pequeño golpe del rubio, este le señaló el lugar en donde estaban sus amigos, Kendall imitó la acción de su amigo mas alto para después mirarlo con algo de intriga, la verdad era perspectivo al ver la forma en que reaccionó al verlo era obvio que tenía sentimientos mas profundos por James que una simple amistad.

Ambos chicos miraron de nuevo el pizarrón buscando algo interesante en la clase, pero no la encontraron en absoluto, colocaron cuidado a la extenuante clase, al sonar el timbre, el cual para ellos estaba demorándose para rescatarlos de esa tortura, salieron de manera precipitada, Kendall chocó con una chica rubia haciendo que todos los libros de ella cayeran al suelo, velozmente se inclinó a ayudarle haciendo que sus cabezas se golpearan ignorándolo trató de coger uno de los libros pero en vez de eso tocó la mano de la chica haciendo que ambos se estremecieran y se miraran fijamente.

―Soy Kendall― se presentó terminando de ayudar a la chica para después estrechar una de las suaves manos de esta

―Soy Jo― dijo amablemente sonriéndole de una manera un tanto coqueta y tierna

Cuando menos lo pensó, Kendall sintió como alguien lo giró bruscamente y lo cogió de los hombros de una manera brusca, haciendo que este solo se quejara, al abrir sus ojos vio que era un chico, un año mayor, con pelo castaño pero no tan oscuro como el James.

―Soy Jett y te sugiero que te alejes de mi novia― dijo mordazmente cogiendo su cara bruscamente

―Oye Jett no es necesario que llegues a este extremo, él es nuevo no deberías de ser así con él― sugirió James separando a ambos chicos siendo seguido por Jo

―Si Jett, ó ¿Ya no confías en mí?― preguntó Jo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

―Bueno en ti sí, el problema es este― comentó Jett cogiendo la cintura de ella posesivamente

―Descuida― habló Jo rápidamente empinándose un poco para alcanzar la oreja de su novio y susurrarle tiernamente―Soy solo tuya

Después de esto, Jo se despidió de James y Kendall los dos quedaron algo sorprendidos por la manera en que la chica solucionó las cosas pero, los había salvado de comenzar una pelea.

Los chicos caminaron hasta el patio central encontrando a los chicos sentados con sus piernas cruzadas riendo a carcajadas, estos se acercaron a ellos el castaño fue en primero de hablar pidiéndole la tarea de matemáticas a Logan ya que era la próxima clase que le tocaba, el pelinegro suspiro resignado, se levantó del lado del pequeño, le dijo que le esperara, Kendall se sentó a su lado, disponiéndose solo a hacerle compañía, el silencio fue rotó por Carlos.

― ¿Cómo has estado en tu primer día?― preguntó Carlos sin mirarlo directamente

―Bueno, pues hoy casi me parten la cara y vi algo curioso con James cuando estábamos en la clase de historia― contó Kendall volteando a mirar al chico con nerviosismo

― ¿Le colocaron cuidado a la clase?― preguntó Carlos sorprendido volteando rápidamente encontrando la mirada del rubio

―No, nosotros los vimos a ustedes aquí abrazados acostados, desde el salón de historia― explicó Kendall sonrojándose por la vergüenza que lo corroía en ese momento―Me parece lo mas tierno, ¿Ustedes se cuentan todo?

Carlos asintió sintiendo como si se fuera morir de vergüenza, sin más Kendall se levantó, despidiéndose del pequeño quedando para verse en la salida cuando sonara el ultimo timbre del día, sin más se adentró en el edificio sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco y el calor subía, el chico lo tomó como alguna reacción extraña de su cuerpo por el cambio de ambiente repentino que había tenido, este se dirigió hacia el salón, en el caminó vio como Logan rodeaba el cuello del castaño con sus brazos y se acercaba lentamente al rostro de él, al ver esto corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Carlos, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta el lugar, el pequeño sonrió feliz, Kendall entró al salón pero en cambio Carlos se dirigió de nuevo en donde estaba inicialmente dejando a los chicos solos.

―James, siempre me gustaste solo que no encontraba el coraje suficiente como para poder decirlo en voz alta― susurró Logan sobre los labios del chico, este solo se alejó de él

―N-no Logan no puedo lo siento, eres como mi hermano, ustedes son como mis hermanos, jamás haría esto con ninguno― explicó James abrazando al pelinegro con ternura―Lo siento, no quiero perderte

Logan solo dio media vuelta para dirigirse donde estaba inicialmente despidiéndose del castaño a lo lejos, sin más llegó donde Carlos, se sentó al lado de él hecho un mar de lagrimas, lo colocó en su hombro delicadamente empezando a acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo lentamente para que se calmara, el chico se quedó dormido del cansancio de tanto llorar, por su parte el castaño entró a la clase, pero se le hacía lenta el trascurso de los minutos, quería ver al pelinegro para aclarar todo como se debía, porque después de que lo analizó bien con Kendall este se dio cuenta que había usado las excusas mas clichés del mundo, una que otra lagrima se asomó por la ranura de sus ojos, cuando el timbre sonó este salió corriendo prácticamente del salón, dejo sus cosas en el casillero y se fue a la salida con Kendall, ambos a lo lejos vieron como la silueta de una chica se acercaba a ellos, James la reconoció al instante, corrió hacia ella y la alzó entre sus brazos.

― ¡Kitty-kat!― gritó James apretándola entre sus brazos

― ¿James? Haz cambiado demasiado, tú eres el que tiene a todas las chicas de mi grado locas, no te había reconocido― dijo la pequeña correspondiendo

―Tú también mírate eres, estas, toda, Wau― exclamó James separándola y dándole una vuelta

―No es para tanto― contradijo Katie ruborizada por los anteriores cumplidos del alto

Cuando James levantó la mirada vio como Logan derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, estaba al lado del pequeño, este se disculpó con Katie yéndose rápidamente donde él, Carlos se quitó del lado de ellos, fue donde los Knight y se presentó la pequeña con toda la euforia del mundo haciendo que esta prácticamente le cayera bien desde el inicio, notando algo que de seguro nadie mas había notado, para ella tenia ese toque especial, esa ternura que solo ella podía detectar en las personas como él, sin más se dedicaron a observar como los chicos hablaban.

―Logan, lo siento yo no quería rechazarte― comenzó James cogiendo las manos del chico, pero también teniendo cuidado porque estaban en publico

―N-no te preocupes, de todos modos ya me lo esperaba― comentó Logan con su tono pesimista―Deja así y si vuelves a hablar de eso me enojo contigo

―De acuerdo, no tienes que sobre reaccionar así Logie― bromeó James pasando su mano sobre los hombros del pálido guiándolo donde los tres chicos

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de Kendall encontrándose con la madre de Kendall, todos la saludaron con confianza, en especial James por razones obvias, sin mas todos se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, Katie se dirigió al suyo para encerrarse y jugar videojuegos, todos se sentaron en donde estuvieran cómodos, prendieron el televisor, en vez de disponerse a verla se colocaron a hacer desorden y a jugar como niños pequeños, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, al cabo de una hora todos fueron llamados por la madre de Kendall bajaron encontrando un apetecible manjar en el comedor todos se sentaron, para ver como Katie llegaba de ultima y se sentaba tranquilamente con su consola en la mano, al cabo de unos segundos lo apagó y lo puso a un lado para empezar a comer, todos la siguieron hasta que dejaron sus platos vacíos, cada uno dio gracias, se levantó y puso su plato en el lavaplatos para después dirigirse de nuevo al cuarto del rubio.

A pesar de todo no le fue tan mal como pensaba cuando su mamá le dio la noticia que se tenían que mudar de nuevo, encontró amigos geniales, una chica muy linda que por lo visto ya se había fijado en él a pesar de tener un novio y por supuesto sentía que iba a encontrar a esa persona especial muy pronto, su corazón se aceleró de manera inexplicable cuando pensó en eso y por inercia guio su mirada a Carlos el cual estaba riendo en frente de él tiernamente, este le miró con una sonrisa llena de cariño, sonrojándose solo un poco, sus miradas se juntaron antes de que el pequeño lo apartara apenado sintiendo como sus mejillas cambiaban de color bruscamente.


	2. comienza una rivalidad

Ya era de mañana Kendall se encontraba caminando a la escuela junto con su hermana, Logan y Carlos iban en camino a la casa del chico bonito, Logan se notaba un tanto apagado y triste, la única acción que llevó el pequeño a cabo para reconfortarlo fue coger su mano suavemente, este se volteó para mirarlo fijamente el rubio se dio cuenta de esto, solo hizo un ruido con la garganta haciendo que estos se soltaran rápidamente, Katie observaba su reacción detenidamente, será que eran celos o ganas de molestar a los dos chicos no lo sabía pero se veía un tanto sospechoso, al llegar todos pararon frente a la casa o más bien mansión del castaño, Logan sacó una llaves, las metió en la ranura y entró, los hermanos Knight se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

―Wow a Brooke le está yendo muy bien en el empleo de los cosméticos― dijo Katie sacando un labial y echándoselo delicadamente

―No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas hermanita― comentó Kendall algo confundido mirando a los otros dos chicos detenerse para ver su discusión

―Bueno es difícil no amar los Cosméticos Diamond― regañó la pequeña enojándose un poco cruzando los brazos― ¿Soy muy marimacha como para usarlos?

Kendall iba a hablar pero el Carlos lo interrumpió con un comentario que dejó a todos helados―A mí me pareces sexy y no lo digo por ligarte es verdad― confesó enviándole una mirada al rubio que decía "Esto-lo-hago-por-ti" haciendo que este le sonriera en respuesta

―Bien, yo iré a buscar James― mencionó Logan subiendo las escaleras rápidamente―No demoraremos

El pelinegro siguió su camino, llegó al segundo piso en donde habían un sinfín de puertas, este caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo hasta que llegó a una que tenía un letrero que decía "Entra pero bajo tus propios riesgos" el pálido río recordando porque había decidido ponerlo, este giró un poco el cerrojo, después fue abriendo la puerta poco a poco encontrando a James terminando de peinarse, Logan rodó los ojos sarcásticamente y se acercó a James lentamente por detrás y sopló su cuello, este saltó en su lugar y empujó a Logan en su cama sin tener en cuenta que era él.

―Lo siento pensé que eras Carlos, siempre me hace lo mismo― susurró James mirando fijamente al pálido que al parecer se estaba colocando nervioso debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos

―No hay problema James, no sé porque me dio por tratar de darte un gran susto― habló de igual manera Logan tratando de levantarse, sin caer en cuenta que aun James se encontraba encima de él

―N-no Logan esto es incómodo debería yo pararme primero…― explicó James sintiendo como sus frentes rozaban una con la otra

Logan levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los del castaño este lo miró un tanto apenado, después detectó como James se movía hacia él lentamente―Espera no…― eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que James lo calló con un beso apasionado, este sin decir nada lo apartó con lágrimas en sus ojos, trató de levantarse pero James no lo dejó

―Aguarda no sé porque lo hice, solo caí― se excusó el niño bonito secando las lágrimas del pálido

―Apenas, ayer me decías que era como tu hermano y hoy me besas, no juegues conmigo―habló Logan en medio de sollozos teniéndose de los hombros como tratando de quitarlo aun acostado en su cama

―L-lo siento no era mi intención― habló James quitándose de encima del pelinegro, colocándose a su lado para sentarse

―No vuelvas a hablarme nunca― reprochó Logan parándose rápidamente yendo hacia la salida― No pensé que te aprovecharas de mí

―Déjame explicarte Logan― dijo James bajando su mirada para no poder ver la del pelinegro en ese momento―Jamás lo haría, yo, no, sé… porque

El pelinegro salió corriendo disparado hacia los chicos los cuales estaban sentado en la sala al llegar al lugar solo le se aventó a los brazos de la primera persona que encontrara, se abrazó a ella tratando de buscar algo de apoyo, al subir la vista encontró a un confundido pero comprensible Kendall, este lo miró con un sonrojo en su cara, a un lado estaban Katie y Carlos mirándolos un tanto confundidos al ver como James corría hacia él, lo comprendieron todo en un instante, este se había peleado con su amigo, pronto Carlos se levantó junto con la castaña a la defensiva por Logan.

― ¿Qué le hiciste James?― preguntó Carlos acercándose al castaño algo enojado cruzando los brazos

―Yo, yo necesito hablar con Logan, no puedo decirlo― respondió James exaltado acercándose a ambos chicos

―No quiero hablar contigo, ahora tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde― regañó Logan entre sollozos saliendo de los brazos de Kendall con su cara ruborizada por su llanto

Logan salió corriendo siendo seguido por Carlos el cual gritaba su nombre esperando a que se detuviera, Katie, Kendall y James se quedaron atrás en la mansión del chico, el rubio sabía perfectamente que este no quería ir a la escuela, para no encontrarse con él poco a poco de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas las cuales fueron muy notorias para ambos hermanos, ellos se pusieron al frente de él cruzando sus brazos para que comenzara hablar y así lo hizo, pero no sin antes pedir que no le contaran a nadie y trataran de no interferir, ambos asintieron y dejaron que el castaño hablase.

Carlos y Logan llegaron hasta frente del colegio pero el pelinegro se detuvo en seco, miró a su amigo con un dejo de tristeza, se dispuso a contarle todo de sopetón, este estaba pasmado, no sabía porque pero se sentía algo relajado al escuchar al pelinegro que abrazó al primero que se encontró al llegar a la sala, de verdad no sabía porque le daba tanta rabia que colocaran una mano sobre Kendall, apenas lo conocía y ya se sentía a gusto con él, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que tenía unos ojos hermosos, que su cabello parecía oro fino, uno de los metales más preciosos y caros del mundo, no solo eso lo tenía loco sus labios se veían tan exquisitos solo quería poder…

― ¡Besarlo!― exclamó Logan cogiendo la muñeca del pequeño para dirigirlo adentro de la escuela

Después de haber contado a Katie y Kendall lo sucedido estos lo convencieron para ir a la escuela así solo fuera la mitad de la jornada, estos caminaron lo más lento que podían para poder darle tiempo a James de mentalizarse de encontrar a Logan en cada una de las clases que le tocaban en ese día, en realidad eligieron esas clases para poder estar juntos y no perder de nada de la vida del otro, pero esta vez deseaba con todo su corazón poder evitarlo todo él día, al llegar a la entrada todos cruzaron miradas Katie hizo agachar a ambos chicos para darles un beso en la mejilla, el castaño se sonrojo ante tal gesto pero sabía que lo hacía para tratar de ponerlo mejor, le dio las gracias y esta se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su clase.

Carlos entró junto a Logan, fueron directo a su casillero, de repente vio como un chico se acercaba a ellos, el pequeño hizo mala cara y el pelinegro solo se alejó de allí pensando en evitar los problemas por más tiempo.

―Hola Dak ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó Carlos como si nada sin ganas de hablar con él chico

―Disculparme― respondió el castaño acercándose a él peligrosamente acorralándolo contra los casilleros

―Jamás te disculparé, tú prácticamente me violaste yo no quería tener mi primera vez de esa manera― refutó el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos

―Ya dije que no sabía lo que hacía― explicó Dak de una manera cariñosa acercándose a él y secando sus lágrimas

Antes de que Carlos pudiera decir algo el castaño se le arrimó y le robó un pequeño beso, Kendall y James miraban sorprendidos desde no muy lejos, no sabía porque pero el rubio se sintió eternamente frustrado pero no lo demostraría, fue hacia el par de chicos cuando los vio separarse dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, James lo cogió por el hombro.

―Es Dak Zevon, el co-capitán del equipo de Hockey y exnovio de Carlos por solo una semana hasta ahora por lo que veo― explicó el castaño mirando como Logan miraba desde el otro lado con expresión de sorpresa

―Ohh― se limitó a decir el rubio quedándose parado en su lugar, al parecer no quería hacer nada para incomodar así que solo caminó hasta Logan, despidiéndose de su amigo Castaño y dando una pequeña disculpa

Los dos salieron del lugar, vieron como Jett miraba desafiante a Kendall, pero este no hizo nada al respecto solo siguió su camino hasta que vieron que ya no había tanta gente, Logan giró para poder mirar al rubio mientras le habla, poco a poco el pelinegro se desmoronó y no aguantó las ganas de llorar.

―Siento haberme tirado de esa manera a tus brazos― comentó Logan llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas y ahogando sus sollozos

Kendall miró fijamente al pelinegro―No importa tranquilo― comentó colocando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del chico―Todo estará bien

Logan sonrió por las reconfortantes palabras del rubio―Gracias, eres sensacional no puedo creer que haya sentido celos al verte― admitió apenado llevando su mano a su cuello

―Tranquilo ya sabía, desde que te vi me di cuenta de que te gusta James, es más solo fue ver tu reacción al verme― explicó Kendall divertido viendo como Logan agachaba el rostro algo apenado y nervioso― Me parece muy lindo que te guste, espero que lo de ustedes se resuelva

―Gracias Kendall―dijo Logan con un hilo de voz levantando su mirada apenas

―No hay de que no he hecho nada― comentó Kendall pasando su mano por los hombros del pálido

―Si llegaras a quedar con James, cosa que es muy obvia de cierta manera, prométeme que lo cuidaras es como mi hermano― pidió Kendall mirando fijamente al pálido

Logan en respuesta se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo confortablemente― Carlos ¿Es lindo verdad?― preguntó separándose de el para verlo directo a los ojos con un sonrojo notable en su cara

Kendall lo miró con curiosidad con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro―Si, me parece buena persona ¿Por qué?― averiguó como si nada desviando un poco la vista

―No por nada, solo quería saber, se ve que se hicieron grandes amigos en poco tiempo― comentó Logan cogiendo las manos rubio― Ve por él, la verdad Dak no me cae bien

Kendall sintió como sus mejillas ardieron debido al comentario del pálido este bajó la mirada avergonzado, Logan sonrió en señal de victoria levantando la cara del chico, el cual solo rio en respuesta, ambos ignoraban que no muy lejos escondido estaba Jett, con su celular en la mano sonriendo maliciosamente debido a que estaba teniendo muy buen material que pronto usaría para poder comenzar a hacer la vida de Kendall de cuadritos.

―Veras que conmigo nadie juega Knight ―susurró Jett desafiante mirando como los chicos se separaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, este guardó su celular y se fue satisfecho a reunirse con Jo para su primera clase

Kendall y Logan vieron como el chico se alejaba pero decidieron ignorarlo, no sabían que este llevaba en sus manos lo próximo que pronto haría que las cosas pendieran de un hilo para ellos, que todo se les complicara, y pese que solo se conocieron hace poco y ya iban a comenzar con los problemas para los cuatro en general.

* * *

_***Preguntas: ¿Qué hará Jett con las fotos o vídeo? ¿Qué pasara con Logan y James? ¿Qué con Carlos a Dak? ¿Qué pasará con la floreciente amistad de los cuatro chicos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Kendall respecto Carlos? ¿Por qué lees esto con esa voz tan extraña en tu mente? (Ignoren la última por favor jajaja XDD) Respuesta a casi todas en el siguiente Capitulo XOXO**_

_***Hikari =P***_


	3. comienzan los problemas

Todo en la escuela estaba normal, los chicos se siguieron reuniendo ignorando de cierta manera el problema entre Logan y James, aunque ellos dos no podían evitar mandarse una mirada, pero no de esas melosas que la mayoría de enamorados se envía sino las que expresan incomodidad, ya había pasado una semana desde el acercamiento de Logan y Kendall, era detectable gracias a que el pelinegro se tomaba muchas molestias para con él sin siquiera conocerlo del todo, sí los chicos se habían vuelto como los cuatro mosqueteros en poco tiempo, leales, fieles a sus compañeros, pero no quitaba el hecho de que aun podían ser traicionados por ellos.

Se encontraban en la casa de James, todas las frituras estaban regadas en la mesa de centro de la habitación del castaño y en el piso, por más extraño que sonara la pequeña Katie los acompañaba, ella se había vuelto muy cercana a los chicos también, eran como tres hermanos mayores más para ella, sí. Le dolería mucho después encariñarse de esa manera pero valía la pena correr el riesgo, la pequeña estaba mirando emocionada como Carlos vencía su hermano de manera brutal y sin piedad en los videojuegos, hubo un momento donde todos se calmaron y se tiraron al suelo a descansar, a medida que el tiempo pasaba el silencio se apoderaba más del ambiente, cuando se hizo parte de ella en su totalidad, la pequeña castaña cogió James por el brazo y lo llevó a la cocina.

―Ahora que todos están prácticamente rendidos quiero preguntarte algo― comenzó la pequeña nerviosa caminando hacia el refrigerador

James parpadeó un par de veces viendo la espalda de la pequeña con algo de incertidumbre―Te escucho Kitty-Kat― dijo apoyando sus manos en la isla de la cocina

Katie se volteó rápidamente con una bebida en su mano― ¿Q-quieres ser mí novio?― preguntó de sopetón apretando la botella que estaba entre sus manos

James se paró derecho al escuchar la proposición de la chica, se sonrojó sin previo aviso―Katie… Yo― comenzó nervioso buscando que decir

La pequeña se dirigió a él, dejó la bebida a un lado y después puso una de sus manos en el abdomen de él―Tranquilo, solo necesito que mañana en la escuela te hagas pasar por mi novio― explicó divertida viendo como el chico sudaba por sus nervios y ansiedad

James suspiró con algo de alivio pero también con algo decepción―Bueno como quieras ¿Pero tu hermano no se enojará?― preguntó preocupado por llevándose una de las manos a su hermoso cabello para alborotarlo un poco

―No lo creo, es más ni siquiera nos va a creer él sabe que tú y Logan… Ya sabes― dijo Katie gesticulando con una mirada un tanto incomoda en su rostro

― ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novio Katie?― preguntó James algo confundido abrazando por los hombros a la chica

―Porque quiero llamar la atención de Kyle― respondió Katie con obviedad cogiendo de nuevo su bebida

― ¿Por qué no solo le hablas?― preguntó James cogiendo la mano de la chica para llevarla a donde estaban los chicos y ponerla a su lado

―Ya lo hice, pero no me pone atención, lo que es más, lo único que hace es coquetear con todas las chicas menos conmigo― explicó Katie bajando la mirada

James parpadeó un par de veces esperando poder asimilar la información de la chica, después de un rato sonrió de medio lado, la abrazó por un pequeño momento y después la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, esta se mostró apenada así que solo se dedicó a bajar la mirada para no encontrarse con la de él, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa divertido y la abrazó por la cintura para tenerla más cerca.

―Prometo, que haré que ese Kyle, se fije en ti, pero primero cuéntame de él― dijo James en forma de susurro llevándola en donde estaban los chicos

Katie sonrió con algo de preocupación en el rostro y miró a James fijamente―Es el nuevo profesor pasante de Francés ¿No les ha tocado clases con él?― averiguó nerviosa pasando sus manos por su cabello

James negó con la cabeza, después miró con atención a Katie―Es tu profesor de todas maneras Katie y puedes hacer que pierda su trabajo―razonó por un momento sentándose al lado de Logan en el suelo alfombrado para pasar delicadamente sus manos por sus cabellos azabaches

―Es que me gusta mucho, tú me entiendes ¿No?― Katie se sentó al lado de James y posó su cabeza en el hombro de él― Quiero no amarlo pero… Sé que es posible

James se detuvo un momento y pasó su mano por la cintura de la pequeña―Estas viendo mucho Pretty Little Liars, aunque tienes razón, te entiendo sé que es amar a alguien con el cual es imposible estar―confesó volteando para poder ver a la chica fijamente

Katie tragó un poco asustada― ¿Puedo saber quién es?― preguntó curiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro

James entrelazó su mano con la de ella―Era una chica igual a ti, es castaña, tiene unos lindos ojos color miel y aunque nos queríamos no podíamos estar juntos, luego llegó un chico lindo, pelinegro, algo tímido pero muy inteligente, que me robó el corazón por completo de cierta forma, con su amabilidad y hermosa amistad hizo que lo superara rápido― contó sonriendo de miedo lado con un sonrojo en el rostro

― ¿Por qué no pudieron estar juntos?―preguntó la chica de nuevo sintiéndose mal y preocupada por el castaño

James tragó con fuerza, tomó aire y prosiguió―Porque sus padres y mis padres no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, en realidad sus empresas son rivales y tenían la patética idea de que solo estábamos juntos para arruinar al otro o algo parecido― hizo una pequeña pausa cuando se le acabo el aire― Descuidando la diferencia de edad…

Katie besó en la mejilla al castaño delicadamente―Lo siento, pero ahora dime ¿Te gusta Logan o no?― preguntó decidida apretando la mano del chico

James estaba a punto de responder, pero una voz lo detuvo, Kendall se levantó miró fijamente al par y les hizo la seña, "_Los estoy observando_", se dirigió al baño para lavar su cara, Katie con una sonrisa divertida en rostro se separó de él, mientras James solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado, al cabo de unos segundos sintió como Logan se levantó y los miró fijamente. Sin decir ni hacer nada siguió al rubio el cual estaba jugando con el agua que se quedó estancada en el lavamanos.

―Por más que golpees el agua, tu reflejo siempre va a ser el mismo…― Logan se acercó movió su cabeza de lado a lado― Igual de horrible

Kendall le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso―No seas bobo, es que no encontré con que más entretenerme― dijo divertido echándole unas pequeñas gotas en la cara al pálido― Además esto me ayuda a pensar un poco

Logan lo miró divertido y metió la mano al agua― ¿Pensar? ¿Sobre quién o qué?― preguntó mientras sacaba sus manos del lavabo y le echaba el agua directo a la cara― Si se puede saber

―Bueno, no lo sé, cuando llegué aquí, no estaba entre mis planes encontrar a James, no estaba entre mis planes enamorarme y no estaba entre mis planes conseguirme un rival― dijo enfadado cogiendo una toalla que estaba al lado para secarse un poco la cara―Si quisiera eso, no hubiera accedido a mudarme con mi mamá y mi hermana

― ¿No te alegra habernos conocido?― preguntó Logan dolido dándose la vuelta para tratar de salir de allí

―Sí me alegra haberlos conocido, comencé todo de cero esperando a que fuera diferente pero veo… Que no será así― Kendall volteó al chico para que quedara viéndolo fijamente

―Sé lo frustrado que te sientes, es difícil estar enamorado sin ser correspondido, pero ve el lado bueno, tienes a Jo embobada, quizá más adelante se puedan dar la oportunidad, cuando se dé cuenta de lo estúpido que es Jett― Logan lo miró fijamente sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían debido a la cercanía

―Eso lo veremos, ahora solo quiero ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre mi hermana y James― comentó Kendall sin caer en cuenta de que Logan estaba allí

Logan se acercó y abrazó a Kendall buscando consuelo―Espero, que sea muy feliz y no la lastime porque se la verá con nosotros ¿verdad?― dijo con la voz entrecortada esperando que sus lágrimas no se derramaran

Kendall lo separó de su cuerpo y lo miró―Llora, no te juzgaré― pidió acariciando su sonrojada mejilla

A Logan por lo visto las palabras del rubio lo afectaron, poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer una por una, sus piernas le flaquearon lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más al cuerpo de Kendall, este por su parte correspondió, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo respondió el abrazo que con algo de desespero y devoción el pálido le brindaba, sus miradas se encontraron por un pequeño segundo y esta vez fueron las piernas de Kendall las que fallaron, bajó la tapa del inodoro, se sentó sobre ella e invitó al pálido que se sentara sobre sus piernas, lo demás que pasó fue una serie de eventos que no pudieron evitar, sus labios se encontraron, sus manos se entrelazaron y lo justificaron como solo un desliz del momento entre beso y beso, lo que no sabían era que la puerta fue abierta y cada movimiento fue visto por los chicos, ninguno hizo el ruido suficiente como para que los escucharan y solo volvieron a cerrar la puerta para privacidad al par.

Logan se separó respirando agitadamente de los labios de Kendall― ¿Kendall? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?― preguntó levantándose rápidamente comenzando a dar vueltas como un loco

Kendall solo pasó sus manos para despeinar más su cabello―No lo sé― suspiró frustrado― Nos besamos

Logan se devolvió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza―Sé que nos besamos no soy ningún idiota Kendall lo que digo es… ¿Cómo dejamos que pasara?― replanteó su pregunta sintiéndose irritado

―No lo sé, pero no se repetirá de nuevo ¿Cierto?― justificó Logan en medio de su nerviosismo cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros

Kendall imitó sus acciones―Esta bien, pero no pensé que fuera tan malo besarme― comentó ofendido levantándose de su lugar para encarar al pálido

―Bueno, no tanto besas estupendo pero…―Logan reveló circunvaló el cuello del rubio―Tus besos no se comparan con lo de… James

Kendall sonrió satisfecho―De acuerdo, todo está bien tranquilo― apaciguó el ambiente quitando los brazos del chico de su cuello― Ahora vamos con los demás deben de estar pensando cosas extrañas

Logan asintió y corrió para salir primero, cuando llegó con Katie, James y Carlos sintió algo diferente, sintió como una especie de tensión entre los tres, sin preguntar nada se sentó al lado de ellos y trató de poner tema de conversación viendo como Kendall se sentaba al lado del bajito moreno, por su lado Katie y James estaban juntos con sus mentes idas, uno pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si le hubiera dicho que si desde el comienzo a Logan y la chica, como sería de allí en adelante si su preciado profesor de Francés le colocaba toda la atención que quería por su parte.

Las horas pasaron como un pestañeo para los cinco, al ver que estaba muy tarde como para devolverse solos a sus casas optaron por quedarse en la de James, igualmente todos tenían su reserva de ropa para cuando se dieran esos casos en la casa de cada uno de sus amigos, sin decir nada todos se acostaron esperando que el día siguiente no fuera tan malo con ellos.

Los chicos se alistaban para ir al colegio, todos se encontraban corriendo de un lado para el otro, ya que estaban llegando tarde, Katie se miraba en el tocador del castaño colocándose un poco del maquillaje de él, recibiendo múltiples cumplidos de los chicos en especial de su hermano, luego se sentó en la sala, para esperar que los demás estuvieran en listos, Logan iba a pasos de tortuga estaba pensativo y aun no podía sacar de su cabeza el beso que compartió con el rubio el día anterior, James estaba casi listo, había ocupado el lugar que con anterioridad tenía Katie para retocarse el también, Carlos el más sencillo de todos solo se colocó su ropa del día y se roció un poco de su loción.

Al estar listos todos bajaron prácticamente corriendo las escaleras, luego Kendall cogió de la mano a su hermana y se dispuso a arrastrarla durante todo el camino, el cual fue extenuante.

Al llegar todos se encontraron con un burlón Jett repartiendo volantes, a medida que los chicos avanzaban no podían evitar escuchar unos cuantos cuchicheos alrededor suyo, cuando menos lo pensaron vieron como Jo se acercó con sus libros en la mano.

―Felicidades, no sabía que ustedes eran pareja― comentó Jo con una sonrisa un tanto indescifrable―Hasta tienen nombre y todo "Kogan" ni siquiera he logrado eso con Jett

― ¿De qué hablas Jo?― preguntó Kendall curioso mirando como abría uno de sus cuadernos y le daba un volante

―De esto, Jett me lo dio, si comenzaron a salir desde que tú llegaste aquí, ¿Por qué solo no lo hicieron público?, nadie los puede obligar a separarse y esta escuela tiene cero tolerancias al acoso― averiguó Jo con una sonrisa comprensible en su rostro comenzando a emprender su viaje

―Jo no es…― trató de decir Kendall pero la chica volteo y levantó su mano

―No tienes que explicarme nada, si necesitan algo solo díganlo, nos vemos en clases de Francés― terminó Jo volteándose y comenzando a caminar rápidamente

Carlos, James y Katie solo se dieron unas miradas fugaces, sin que los chicos los notaran.

Katie entrelazó su mano con la de James―Bien nos vamos, James me acompañara a la clase de español que queda pasando por la sala de FRANCÉS― resaltó comenzando a caminar ganándose las miradas de todos

Carlos la siguió―Yo, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas― dijo para salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar

Logan miró a Kendall preocupado― ¿Quién hizo esto? Pensé que no había nadie alrededor de nosotros― comentó cogiendo el volante

Kendall le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Jett―Yo si se quien lo hizo y su nombre traduce problema―dijo cortante cogiendo la mano de Logan dirigiéndose al chico en cuestión

* * *

**_hasta aquí, maldita inspiración se iba cada vez que pensaba en actualizar esta historia, bueno en fin ¿Qué le dirá Kendall a Jett? ¿Será que el plan de Katie le dará frutos? la respuesta a alguna de estas dos preguntas en el siguiente capitulo XOXO_**

**_*Johana~*_**


	4. Comenzando con un problema o ¿varios?

Kendall caminó Jett con algo de miedo debido a la reacción que Logan tendría por sus actos, al llegar el castaño los volteó a mirar con una sonrisa divertida con un toque de maldad en ella, Kendall tragó de su propia saliva y se paró frente a él desafiante, miró a Logan el cual estaba petrificado.

―Jett, solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos a decir a todos sobre lo nuestro― comentó Kendall besando la mano de Logan, este solo abrió sus ojos como un par de platos pero guardó silencio―Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto porque, Logan no estaba listo pero veo que lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba

Jett los miró algo molesto y se encogió de hombros―Es mi trabajo, de nada Kendall, por cierto a Jo ya le quedó más que claro que debe alejarse de ti―comentó mientras saludaba a la dirección en donde estaba Lucy

Kendall lo miró algo extrañado― ¿Piensas que yo estaba coqueteándole a tu novia?― preguntó mientras soltaba la mano de Logan

―No, el problema era que le llamabas la atención y no pienso perderla por un tonto como tú― atacó Jett mientras comenzaba a caminar a la dirección contraria― Que sean muy felices… Tortolos

Logan se puso frente a Kendall para afrontarlo, el rubio respiró hondo con algo de pesadez, sin decir le indicó al pelinegro que comenzara a regañarlo, el pálido solo repitió las acciones de su amigo y puso una mano en su hombro.

―Lo único que estás haciendo es espantar a Jo y Carlos, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que dejara de molestar?― preguntó el pálido con obviedad encogiéndose de hombros

Kendall soltó otro suspiro―Porque si demuestro que eso me molesta de seguro va seguir, entonces nada mejor que finjamos ser una pareja y explicarle a los chicos que no es verdad―explicó con un rubor en sus mejillas―Además no creo que ellos crean que somos una pareja ¿O sí?

Logan le dio un golpe en el hombro a su rubio amigo― ¡No ves que nos evitaron apenas Jo nos dijo eso!― gritó ganándose la mirada de todos los que estaban a su alrededor

Kendall soló un pequeño quejido de dolor y se acarició el hombro―No creo que sean gran cosa…― comenzó a caminar― ¿Vienes? Se supone que debiste de ir con Carlos a la clase de mate

―No yo esta vez me la saltaré, no estoy de humor, además es solo matemática, no es nada del otro mundo― dijo Logan pagado de sí mismo sonriendo de medio lado

Kendall se acercó y besó la mejilla del chico―Nos vemos después de la clase Logan― susurró dando unos pequeños pasos para atrás―No salgas va a llover y no quiero que te enfermes

Logan le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida―No seas bobo, te lo estas tomando muy a pecho, no quiero que James… Nos vea― dijo algo cabizbajo bajando la mirada

―Logan, nos vemos no quiero llegar tarde― terminó Kendall yéndose del lugar prácticamente corriendo

El timbre sonó, Logan vio como todos corrían de un lado para el otro buscando sus aulas, una que otra chica se acercaba a felicitarlo por la relación que llevaba con el rubio, en su cara dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, cuando en realidad sentía todo lo contrario, Kendall era su amigo y lo quería en verdad pero no alcanzaba para ese querer que todos pensaban que había entre ambos, sus pies lo dirigieron automáticamente al patio central, sintió como el viento sopló y una serie de gotas de agua caían en su rostro, una tras otra hasta que lo dejaron completamente empapado cuando menos lo pensó sintió como un par de brazos lo aprisionaban, trató de voltear pero la fuerza con la que lo tenía era tanta que no le alcanzó su fuerza para poder voltear así que preguntó quién era.

―Logan ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?― preguntó James susurrándole al oído par después morderlo un poco

― ¿James? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? Te puedes enfermar― averiguó Logan de la misma manera tratando de liberarse de los brazos de él

James lo apretó más fuerte―Cállate y responde― susurró de nuevo dándole la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente

Logan solo bajó la mirada avergonzado―Si, lo recuerdo, como no hacerlo― sonrió de medio lado abrazándose al castaño

James besó la cabeza del pelinegro―Esto es un completo cliché, adoro haberte conocido por ti, pude superar mi anterior tristeza y pude salir adelante― dijo con un hilo de voz separando a Logan se su cuerpo haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos― Déjame decirte que no importa con quién trates de olvidarme, solo quiero decirte que tú me perteneces, sé que tus sentimientos son solo míos

Logan se sonrojo y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro―Pero tú me dijiste que no, Kendall estuvo allí apoyándome y haciendo lo que tú no pudiste, quererme― comentó satisfecho abrazando el cuello del chico― Yo no le pertenezco a nadie niño bonito

James bajó y besó tiernamente los labios del pelinegro―Recuerda…― habló sobre los labios del chico para bajar lentamente al cuello de él― Nunca consentiré que Kendall te hiera―El castaño subió de nuevo para poder mirarlo fijamente―Te ves igual de bello que aquel día, con el agua escurriendo de ti y esos ojos marrones que enloquecen a cualquiera― recitó acercándose al pálido

―James, estás jugando con fuego, te puedes quemar― mencionó Logan frustrado alejándose― ¿Qué tal si Kendall nos ve?

―No importa Loges, estamos debajo de la lluvia, no creo que sea un gran problema―James le recordó al pálido acariciando su mejilla―Además sé que ustedes dos no van a llegar a ningún lado porque aún me quieres

― ¿Quién sabe? Yo te confesé lo que sentía porque pensaba que quizás Kendall cogería ventaja, pero veo que no era así, fue todo lo contrario― sonrió algo sarcástico y cruzó los brazos―Él cogió ventaja sobre ti

―Sé que fue un error rechazarte de esa manera, no puedo decirte que te quiero ni tampoco que te amo porque aún no resuelvo mis sentimientos― explicó llevando una mano al hombro de Logan― Pero sé que me duele ver que otro tenga lo que era mío

Logan se estremeció y solo se sacudió un poco para hacer que la mano de James callera―Eso no fue lo que me dijiste aquel día, además no puedes hacerle eso Katie, no se lo merece― dijo con voz cansada comenzando a temblar un poco por el frio

James no dijo nada en su defensa, se acercó al pálido, lo abrazo por la cintura lo miró por unos segundos, bajó lentamente hasta que rosó sus labios con los de él, ambos no pudieron evitar reprimir sonrisas socarronas, después se acercaron con desespero al otro buscando lo que desde hace mucho estaban buscando y esperando, que ese par de labios estuvieran bailando sobre los suyos sin temor alguno, Logan puso sus manos en el pecho de James sintiendo que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, mojado, completamente frio, el agua caía alrededor de ambos haciendo que el momento se tornara más mágico de lo que imaginaron, ambos llevaban sus actos sin cerciorarse que Carlos estaba viéndolos asombrado desde una de las ventanas del aula del segundo piso.

Carlos cogió su celular rápidamente y le envió un mensaje a Kendall el cual le pedía que fuera al patio rápido para que pudiera presenciar lo que estaba haciendo su "Novio", Kendall pidió un permiso para ir al baño, el profesor solo asintió, salió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, al llegar al lugar en cuestión vio como James y Logan estaban compartiendo un hermoso beso.

―_"Wow que lindo, aunque es todo un cliché"_― pensó el rubio mientras sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto del épico momento― _"Ahora que caigo en cuenta ¿Qué con Katie? No será que… Niño bonito me debes una explicación y un golpe"_

Logan se separó de James, lo miró por unos segundos para rápidamente bajar su mirada, salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo del lugar sin dirigirle ninguna palabra al castaño, este no evitó nada, solo lo dejó ir sabiendo que después tendrían que hablar de una u otra manera.

Por su parte, Carlos de cierta manera estaba entre contento y preocupado, preocupado porque le daba miedo que Kendall reaccionara mal ante lo que iba a ver y contento porque pudo hacer que el rubio viera tal escena, quería lo mejor para sus amigos, pero de una manera u otra, estaba siendo cruel e insensible al hacer eso, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, solo fue algo llamado impulso e instintos.

Su mirada sin darse cuenta se dirigió a Dak y no pudo evitar pensar _"¡Oh rayos!" _el castaño no paraba de mirarlo con devoción, luego le envió una mirada de arrepentimiento al que Carlos le asintió negativamente con decepción en su rostro, Dak solo movió los labios pidiendo hablar con él, este se encogió de hombros y volteó a mirar a la ventana, su semblante cambió a uno triste al ver a James parado solo en medio de la lluvia con una mirada deprimente, se levantó de su puesto rápido, cogió sus cosas y se fue a su casillero para guardarlos, luego fue prácticamente corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo castaño y se metió debajo de la fría lluvia.

James solo lo miró a los ojos, estaban algo enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas que estaban saliendo ellos, pero se estaban mezclando con el agua que estaba en su rostro haciéndolos indescifrables, sin más comenzó a hablar tratando de evitar que su voz se cortara pero le fue casi imposible a medida que abría su boca para emitir un sonido pero falló monumentalmente gracias al desespero que lo invadió en ese segundo y debía decirlo era algo que Carlos no se lo esperaba para nada porque jamás en el tiempo en el que conoció a James lo vio llorando ni desesperado.

―James cálmate, ¿Qué sucedió?― preguntó Carlos haciéndose el desentendido

―Hice y dije algo que no debía, ahora me arrepiento― James comenzó a temblar víctima de la combinación entre frio y ansiedad

Carlos se acercó con cuidado― ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Logan?― preguntó de repente viendo como James solo asentía― No sé lo que pasó, pero la próxima debes ser más estratégico, amar a Logan es como jugar Hockey o algo parecido

James lo miró con una mueca de tristeza en su cara―Ese es el problema Logan no me deja pensar es tan… Él― dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabello mojado― Vamos adentro, no quiero que te enfermes 'Los luego tenemos entreno de Hockey

Ambos chicos se adentraron del nuevo al edificio y vieron como Kendall estaba frente a su casillero junto a Logan secando el agua que escurría de su cabello, al verlos quisieron huir pero fueron detenidos por las voces de sus amigos, extrañamente Kendall llamó a Carlos y Logan llamó a James haciendo que el par prácticamente se helara en su lugar y después se movieran a un paso lento y pausado asustados por lo que les iban a decir.

―Chicos tenemos que hablarles― dijo de repente Logan ganándose la atención de los tres presentes

Carlos dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa de medio lado―Estamos muy felices de que ustedes estén saliendo, se merecen uno al otro― comentó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

James tomó aire―Sí, es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Logan desde aquella vez que no lo dejaron entrar clases por toda una semana por buen rendimiento académico― bufó ahogando una risita

― ¡Hey! ¡No te burles! No me gusta atrasarme en las clases― refutó Logan divertido viendo como los demás reían sonoramente― Pero no eso no es cierto lo de Kendall y yo…

Kendall puso una mano sobre el hombro del pálido―Fue un invento de Jett para que supuestamente me alejara de Jo o ella se alejara de mí― explicó irritado

James y Carlos se miraron extrañados―Chicos, no nos mientan, nosotros los vimos― dijeron al unísono sorprendiéndose más a ellos mismos que a Kendall y Logan

― ¿Disculpen?― preguntó Logan con una mirada confundida en el rostro cruzando los brazos

James los miró divertido―Vimos cuando se estaban besando en mi baño, Kendall está bien, no me enojaré contigo porque Logan…― sintió como se le hacía en la garganta―… No es importante de esa manera para mí

Kendall apresuradamente saltó de la impresión―No es lo que ustedes creen, lo que pasó fue…― comenzó sintiendo como su voz se perdía

Logan lo calló colocando su mano en la boca de él―Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, estábamos allí charlando como un par de mejores amigos y después pasó eso― dijo lo más veloz que pudo

Carlos río―Chicos ya basta, mejor me voy Dak quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo, nos vemos en la salida, rubio, pelinegro… Nos explicaran todo en mi casa, castaño ve y cámbiate recuerda que tienes que ir por Katie a su clase de español― recordó comenzando a caminar mirando su celular―Ya casi suena el timbre, apresúrate

Logan y Kendall rieron divertidos por los apodos dados por el pequeño mientras James se precipitaba a su casillero para buscar su ropa de repuesto e ir por Katie a su clase de español, estaba algo nervioso porque, pronto se metería a la boca del lobo, iría al aula 16 el cual estaba asignado para la clase de francés, en definitiva, en que lio se había metido por _"Kitty-Kat"_.

* * *

_**Yay! No puedo creer que sus amigos lo crean XDD es algo muy irónico en fin... ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? ¿Por qué razón Carlos hizo lo que hizo? **_


	5. Como la primera vez

Carlos se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al gimnasio, ese era el lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Dak cuando le pedía hablar con él, los mejores y no tan buenos momentos en su mayoría fueron vividos allí, desde su primer beso hasta el último. Al llegar vio como el castaño lanzaba despreocupadamente un balón de baloncesto, Carlos sonrió de medio lado al recordar el primer día que conoció al castaño, donde eligió la actividad extracurricular obligatoria equivocada, fue la primera vez donde se alegró tanto de cometer un error. Su más bonito error.

Carlos caminó hacia el castaño con toda la paciencia del mundo―Adoro este lugar, tiene un gran significado― confesó cogiendo el balón

―Sí el "Asqueroso gimnasio de básquet" como tú le decías― comentó Dak divertido quitándole el balón de repente

Carlos río un poco―Supéralo ya, te lo he dicho varia veces― dijo Carlos dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro―De lo que hablamos hace unos días atrás…

Dak lo miró esperanzado―Sí, Carlitos― le incitó a seguir tirando el balón a la nada

―Después de que salí corriendo de aquí, mis amigos y yo fuimos a mi casa y hablamos de muchas cosas, tú eras una de ellas― comentó Carlos cogiendo las manos de Dak―Las personas tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad

Los ojos de Dak se iluminaron y no pudo evitar colocar ambas manos en los hombros de Carlos― ¿Lo dices en serio?― preguntó viendo como asentía con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara―Estoy feliz de que hayas dicho que sí

Dak se abrazó con fuerza al pequeño para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño ni mucho menos, una fantasía, Carlos se quejó por la cercanía se separó de él, lo vio con rectitud sin flaquear ninguna vez y esperando al que el castaño dijera algo, cosa que no podía hacer debido a la emoción que lo reinaba, de un momento al otro Carlos cogió la palabra algo divertido acabando con el silencio.

― ¡Iuu! Dak, dúchate bebe, hueles a sudor y sabes que no me gusta que trates algo conmigo con ese olor― Carlos se separó del chico, cogió su mejilla y la apretó con cariño

―Lo haré y te veré en el comedor en 20 para que almorcemos juntos―opinó Dak alejándose de él para irse al vestidor

Carlos se lamió y mordió el labio― ¿Habrá postre?― preguntó gritando sensualmente

Dak volteó rápidamente con una sonrisa satisfecha―Sí, habrá helado de fresa y pues… Yo―respondió perdiéndose en el umbral de la entrada

Carlos salió de la cancha del gimnasio con una pequeña mueca de complicidad y felicidad en rostro, en los pasillos desolados vio como James y Katie se dirigían a un paso lento pero constante, el pequeño levantó la mano de manera de saludo, ellos respondieron con una sonrisa viendo cómo se dirigía al comedor radiante.

―Es lindo ver que a alguien se le va de maravilla en este aspecto― comentó Katie apoyándose en el casillero

James se apoyó en su brazo―Sí, es lindo, es espectacular― comentó sin animo soltando un suspiro

Katie se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, el castaño a su lado solo la siguió, pasó sus manos por los hombros de la chica, la abrazó por un lado acercándola a él con delicadeza, ambos estuvieron en silencio mirando como pasaba una alterada chica con de cabellos negros manchados de rojo y al cabo de unos minutos vieron a Jett y Dak siguiendo el camino de la chica compartiendo unas carcajadas un tanto sonoras.

―Desistiré― comentó Katie de repente con su voz quebrada―Fue un tonto sueño, pensar que mi profesor de francés rompería las reglas por mí

James la abrazó más fuerte―Yo lo haría, para ser solo una chica de 13½ eres tan… tú―comentó despacio besando su frente

Katie sonrió cansada―Gracias, pero no eres él, me rindo, él no coloca cuidado llevamos haciendo esto tres días y no da resultado, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo― recordó amargamente mirándolo a los ojos

―No te desanimes, veras que cuando menos lo pienses dará resultado… Por más raro que te suene― James la llevó cerca de nuevo y la abrazó con ganas

Cuando ambos estaban más cómodos entre los brazos del otro comenzaron a escuchar una serie de pasos, sin darles gran importancia siguieron compartiendo su calor, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, de repente se detuvieron detrás de ellos, ambos se sintieron observados.

―Señorita Knight, señor Diamond― gritó el hombre un tanto enojado

Ambos chicos se separaron y con una sonrisa triunfal dirigieron su mirada a la persona que había hecho que la tranquilidad que los rodeaba se esfumara de inmediato, en Katie creció una pequeña esperanza, sus mejillas se colocaron algo rojas, se tensó completamente no sabía con exactitud que decir o hacer así que rogó que James llevara las riendas de la situación, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

― ¿Sí profesor Flynn?―preguntó James haciéndose el sorprendido y asustado

―Nada de muestras públicas de afecto― espetó el joven hombre sin cambiar su expresión inicial

Katie despabiló, cogió la mano de James―No recuerdo que haya una regla que lo prohíba―resaltó colocándose cerca del castaño de nuevo

―Bueno, entonces… no deberían estar aquí en los pasillos― comentó Kyle cruzándose de brazos

―No estamos en horas de clase, estos 45 minutos los podemos pasar donde queramos― Katie pasó la mano de James sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa

El hombre los miró detenidamente como si estuviera pensando algo, después cogió a Katie de la muñeca, sin previo aviso la arrastró hasta una de las aulas vacías, la metió allí, la acorraló entre su cuerpo y una pared, la chica se sentía emocionada, pero asustada al mismo tiempo, toda ella se sentía de temblorosa, su mente se perdió, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar detenidamente cada uno de los actos de su amadísimo profesor, despabilando rápidamente y haciéndose la tonta e indiferente a la situación lo esquivó, se dirigió al escritorio y se apoyó en él.

― ¿Qué le pasa?― preguntó Katie fingiendo enojo cruzando sus brazos

―No tiene que fingir más, sé que le gusto― comentó Kyle acercándose seductoramente a la chica

Katie se colocó pálida― ¿De qué habla?― averiguó con una curiosidad fingida, sus piernas estaban comenzando a fallar

―Sé que James Diamond, mejor conocido como _"el chico más lindo de la secundaria"_ no es su novio― Kyle se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura―No soy tan crédulo

―Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, y ¿Usted gustarme? Por favor―bufó la chica empujándolo un poco

―Dejemos tanto formalismo, ambos sabemos que eso es lo que menos se usa en momentos como estos cuando estas a punto de declararme tu amor así que te escucho― Kyle solo se acercó de nuevo y posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica

Katie lo miró fijamente y sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, como su pulso subía precipitadamente, como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y como poco a poco su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante para estar más cerca al profesor, vio como él también ayudaba a que la distancia entre ellos se acortara, cuando sus labios rozaron la castaña con mucho pesar, pero disimulándolo de maravilla se alejó estrepitosamente de él con una cara de pura sorpresa y confusión fingida.

―Entienda, usted no me gusta, tengo novio y lo amo ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?― averiguó Katie dirigiéndose a la salida lentamente viendo como el profesor movió la cabeza de lado y bajó la mirada―Lo sabía, así que le recomiendo que no se meta conmigo ni con James o ¿no sé? quizá. Amm… puedo Informar de esto al director

―Eres ruda, me gusta― comentó Kyle divertido levantando la mirada para dirigirla a la chica― Y sé que te gustaré, algún día

Katie sonrió con cierto aire de grandeza, por fin sentía que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, no podía esperar a contarle a James acerca de eso, ya había logrado la parte más difícil. Captar su atención, ahora solo faltaba lo más complicado.

Logan estaba sentado junto a Kendall, jugando con su comida mirando amargamente a Carlos y Dak empalagosos, en la mesa del frente, no es que les tuviera rabia. Bueno en sí, sí porque el castaño no le caía muy bien y odiaba de sobre manera que estuviera con su mejor amigo, pero debía trata de apoyarlo, también le daba algo de envidia y celos, porque con el solo hecho de verlos actuar como una pareja enamorada y feliz, le hacía acordar que él estaba enamorado, pero no podía ser correspondido por razones que no conocía siquiera.

Kendall estaba a su lado llevando a cabo los mismos actos, pero con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, todo su mundo se caía en pedazos, se arrepintió por haber alentado a Carlos para que perdonara a Dak, no tan lejos estaban Jo y Jett de la misma manera, la sangre del chico hervía como lava ardiente, pero no podía demostrar de por si su verdadero sentimiento, así que lo reprimió todo en un suspiro que salió algo extraño para su gusto, Logan lo miró y ahogó una risa divertida.

―Eres un tonto ¿Cómo pudiste?; quiero decir ¿Podrás olvidarlo?― preguntó Logan colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su rubio amigo sintiendo como se tensaba debido a su contacto

―Sí, sé que podré, solo fue un capricho, ahora tú y James ¿Qué harás?― Kendall volteo y rogó que pudiera desviarse del tema

―Bueno, me resignaré sé que está saliendo con tu hermana o eso planea, no entiendo porque me…― comenzó Logan abriendo sus ojos como platos, sintiendo como el calor se subió a sus mejillas

―Déjame terminar por ti― Kendall se sentó derecho en su asiento y tomó un poco de aire―No entiendo porque me besó aquella vez― dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho dramáticamente

Logan pestañeó con una mirada apenada en el rostro― ¿Nos viste?― preguntó pasmado con las mejillas rojizas

―Raro sería si no, Carlos me mandó un mensaje, es más hasta tomé una foto, se vio tan hermoso y épico― explicó el rubio sacando su celular y colocándolo frente a Logan para mostrar la imagen― Quisiera poder compartir un beso así con alguien

―Pues no es la gran cosa, sí la otra persona no sabe lo que siente― comentó el pelinegro apoyando sus brazos en la mesa― Además no creo que no hayas dado tu primer beso antes de besarme

Kendall dijo Salir una risita nerviosa―En realidad, nunca lo había hecho― terminó levantándose de su lugar―Me da mucha vergüenza que lo sepas

El rubio salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás quería huir de todos esos sentimientos embarazosos, no quería humillarse más, con el solo hecho de ver a Carlos en los brazos de Dak lo hizo sentir derrotado. Perdido. Devastado, y que Logan se diera cuenta de tal cosa solo lo hizo colapsar, sin pensarlo el pelinegro lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la secundaria, cuando se cansó se detuvo aún sin voltearse, trató de hablarle al pelinegro pero su voz salió débil.

―No huyas de mí, Kendall no es nada del otro mundo― susurró Logan acercándose con una gran preocupación al rubio colocando una mano en su espalda

―Sí, lo es Logan, ya no puedo humillarme más, di mi primer beso con la persona equivocada― Kendall se volteó con la mirada gacha, con un sentimiento irremediable de vergüenza

―Eres un idiota y siempre lo serás, no te estas humillando, tu primer beso fue mejor que él mío― Logan levantó su mano para hacer que el chico lo mirara, sentía como su cara estaba fría y como tembló al sentirlo cerca

―No lo creo― espetó Kendall yéndose hacia atrás mirándolo fijamente, ya no sabía que más hacer y ya no tenía fuerzas para huir

Logan sonrió tiernamente―Mi primer beso, fue en un pasillo de escuela, después de haber declarado mis sentimientos y darme cuenta que no serían correspondidos― comenzó acercándose de nuevo colocando ambas manos cada una a un lado de la cara del rubio―Fue algo aterrador, al cambio tú, tu primer beso fue lo más lindo, fue algo de cierta manera espontaneo, no lo forzaste, pasó porque ambas personas lo querían, no es que este enamorado de ti, me gustó que pasara en serio, me hizo olvidar por un momento todos los problemas que tengo. ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Kendall asintió sin pensarlo, se sintió calmado por esos pequeños segundos, sin más espera rodeó el cuerpo de Logan con sus brazos y lo acercó para poder compartir su calor y energías, después de mucho tiempo se sintió protegido, sintió como toda la tristeza salía y le daba paso a la tranquilidad, a la felicidad a olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba en esos segundos, cuando le pareció justo se separó del chico con una gran sonrisa.

―Gracias, lo lamento― Kendall no soltó la cintura de Logan al contrario lo apretó más, sintiendo la urgencia de tenerlo cerca

Logan se incomodó por un momento― ¿Por qué? Esto nos pasa a todos, bueno… sí nos pasa a todos― comentó divertido pasando sus manos por los hombros del rubio

―Por decir que mi primer beso fue un asco, es todo lo contrario― especificó Kendall abrazándolo de nuevo

Logan apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello del más alto y cerró los ojos, sin decir nada disfrutó el momento, su corazón se aceleró y sintió una inmensa alegría, no quería que nadie lo arruinara o solo apareciera, pero sus deseos no se cumplieron ya que escucharon como alguien rastrillo su garganta para llamar su atención sin más ambos voltearon encontrando a James, Katie y Carlos, los maldijeron para sus adentros, lo único que pudieron hacer por reflejo fue coger la mano del otro y apretarla, sabiendo que eso les traería más problemas, los dos se pasmaron y no alcanzaron a pensar cómo explicar sus actos.

Carlos suspiró frustrado, cruzó con el ceño fruncido―No entiendo para que nos mienten, sabíamos que ustedes tenían algo y lo "Desmintieron"― reclamó encogiéndose de hombros―Saben qué, estoy harto de los dos pensé que éramos amigos, pero veo que eso nunca será posible, Logan te conozco desde hace mucho

James suspiro frustrado―Estoy de acuerdo con él, Kendall ¿Por qué no solo nos dijiste que sí y ya?― averiguó tratando de guardar la compostura, cosa que ya estaba perdiendo

Katie solo miró a su hermano, después dirigió la mirada a Logan, salió caminando de allí― ¡No olviden!― se volteó rápidamente levantando ambas manos―Que después de la tormenta viene la calma y cuando sea así será como si se enamoraran otra vez por primera vez y se va a sentir muy bien para ustedes

Los chicos la miraron confundidos, para ella fue suficiente esa reacción y entró a la secundaria con una sonrisa igual a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

_**¡Hey! ¿Pueden creer que Carlos haya perdonado a Dak? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Qué con Logan y Kendall que están tan cariñosos entre ellos? ¿Por qué las palabras de Katie al final?**_

_**Las respuestas a casi todas las preguntas en el siguiente capitulo XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	6. Nevada de aparentes verdades

**_En este capitulo nos daremos cuenta de algo más de la amistad Kames... Es el motor de está historia por lo visto, aunque falta aun mucho más... Disfruten chicos ;)_**

* * *

Carlos, Logan, Kendall y James se encontraban en la casa del último mencionado listos para ir a clases, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir fueron detenidos por la madre del castaño, todos se sintieron sorprendidos porque eran una de las pocas veces que se encontraban con Brooke, la vez pasada que Carlos y Logan la encontraron les dio la noticia de que quizás James tenía que irse a otro estado, Kendall de que lo separarían de él, ya habían pasado varios años pero aun así no podía olvidarlo. Todos los presentes se asustaron por la ocasión, James dio un paso al frente para tratar de averiguar porque su madre se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

―Chicos, hoy no tienen clases, está nevando y todas las escuelas están cerradas.― Al escuchar tal noticia todos suspiraron de alivio y echaron sus cabezas hacía adelante, Brooke solo se consternó un poco por la reacción de los cuatro

―Gracias mamá, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?― preguntó James dirigiéndose a su madre para darle un abrazo, la mujer sonrió

―Estoy de paso, ¿No puedo venir a ver a mí Jamie de vez en cuando?― dijo Brooke cariñosamente apretando al mencionado entre sus brazos, después lo separó un poco y pellizcó una de las mejillas del castaño asiendo que se quejara― Es un gusto volverte a ver Kendall.

Kendall abrió los ojos sorprendido pero feliz―No puedo creer que se acuerde de mí.― habló con un tono más arriba de lo normal, su corazón de aceleró y no supo porque

― ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres uno de los mejores amigos que ha tenido mi Jamie.― confesó Brooke dirigiéndose a él colocando una mano en su hombro― Estoy tan feliz de que por fin se hayan reencontrado y perdón.

― ¿Por qué? Brooke, ¡no me digas que quiere que James se vaya de nuevo ya que nos encontramos!― medio gritó Kendall entre asustado y sorprendido

Brooke río un poco―No, no, no; tranquilo no es nada de eso, es que yo me disculpo contigo por separar a James de ti, después de eso no volvió a ser él mismo, cambió drásticamente hasta que estuvo con una chica de la cual no quiero hablar, después conoció a Logan y Carlos, déjame decirte que ellos lo compusieron de nuevo, pero sabía que le faltabas tú, así que hice que transfirieran a tu madre para que se encontraran.― confesó con una sonrisa sintiéndose liberada del peso que llevó por años gracias a la culpa de separarlos

―Brooke, tranquila tu hijo es importante para mí, es casi mi hermano, pero ahora…― Kendall volteó donde estaba James y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro― Por eso sabías que llegaría a la escuela, pero no sabías el día, ahora explícame porque no me dijiste que tu madre tenía algo que ver.

―Porque me dijo que no te dijera, que quería hablar contigo ella misma.― James se acarició la zona afectada con una mirada divertida― Pero eso ya no importa lo que importa es que volví a encontrarte Kenny

―Y yo a ti Jamie― contestó Kendall empalagosamente correspondiendo la sonrisa del alto, segundos después se abrazaron brevemente olvidándose que los demás estaban allí― Te perdono por no contarme lo tuyo con Logan, bueno lo hice desde que tu hermana nos hizo disculparnos, solo quiero recalcarlo.

Kendall se separó rápidamente con una mirada inquisitiva, clavándole millones de dagas con la mirada― ¡Tonto! Entiende, pensé que les había quedado claro, entre él y yo no hay nada.― terminó separándose de él viendo como llegaba una abrigada Katie con los labios hinchados y rojos

Logan se acercó a la pequeña, pasó un dedo por los labios de esta, Katie se sonrojó levemente―Tus labios se ven hermosos hinchados, ahora comprendo porque le gustan tanto a James.― comentó viendo como Brooke se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa cómplice notando lo que pasaba de inmediato

Katie le sonrió, sintiéndose incomoda pero bien recibida―Logan, gracias por el cumplido― dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la mujer para darle un abrazo acogedor pero no tan duradero― Estoy feliz de volverla a ver señora Diamond.

La mujer sonrió para la pequeña, le respondió cortésmente, después se despidió de todos alegando que tenía que volver al trabajo, pero que pronto estaría cerca para invitarlos a algún lugar fantástico, sin más todos saltaron de la dicha, la pequeña castaña se llevó rápido a James para poder contarle lo que le había pasado en el camino, Logan fue con Kendall a la habitación de James, para poder hablar tranquilamente y Carlos se quedó solo, llamando y enviando mensajes desde su celular.

Katie encerró a James en la habitación de invitados, lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tocó sus labios orgullosa, el chico sabía que iba a ser largo así que se acostó en la cama e invitó a Katie a hacer lo mismo, esta lo hizo sin decir nada, sin cambiar su expresión, sentía una alegría infinita, un orgullo enorme por haber logrado lo que le pasó esa mañana fría de viernes.

―James, está mañana después de que mamá llamara, me mandó a comprar algunas cosas al súper, yo como buena chica fui, me encontraba en la caja. Volteé, encontré a Kyle, contuve mi emoción y nervios, solo le volteé los ojos, seguí en lo mío, al cabo de unos minutos sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura y un fresco aliento en mi oído, me dejé llevar, después de pagar me llevó a su auto que estaba en el estacionamiento, allí me dejé acorralar y que me besara todo lo que quisiera, yo no dije nada solo lo hice, al final me separé abruptamente, traté de bajar pero no me dejó y me trajo aquí, se despidió con un beso y un "_Te lo dije_"― Katie estaba tan emocionada que contó todo de golpe sin respirar, al acabársele el aire tomó más y continuó feliz de la vida― Fue tan lindo ese beso, fue lo mejor que me haya pasado, no fue el primero pero fue parecido, ahora ¿Cómo será nuestra ruptura?

James llevó una mano a su pecho haciéndose el ofendido― ¿Ya piensas terminar conmigo sin siquiera besarnos?― preguntó en tono de broma levantándose de la cama

Katie lo miró con un sonrojo―Sí, no eres tú. Soy yo…― imitó la chica conteniendo la risa para después acercarse y darle un pequeño abrazo el cual el chico correspondió de inmediato

―Katie, ¿Cuándo le contaras a los chicos del señor Flynn?― averiguó James separándose de ella cogiendo las sabanas para cubrirse un poco

―No lo sé, ¿Hasta qué día me das plazo?― respondió Katie con una pregunta siguiendo a James para ponerse al lado de él

―Después de nuestra ruptura y antes de que lo vuelvan oficial.― explicó James pasando su largo brazo por los hombros de la chica, ella solo asintió y suspiró sintiendo su calor y recordando los labios de Kyle sobre los suyos

―James, ¿Tú crees que en verdad mi hermano y Logan lleguen a tener algo?― preguntó Katie quitándose su abrigo, sintiendo la mirada del castaño sobre ella

―No lo sé, pero si llegara a pasar, pues… No haría nada, solo vería de lejos, adoro a Kendall, amo a Logan, pero no puedo ir en contra de ellos, sería estúpido.― explicó James sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos con una gran pesadez en su cuerpo

Sin decir nada más, Katie solo se abrazó de nuevo a James, buscando consolarlo, buscando poder sacar esas sonrisas marca Diamond que tanto adoraba de él, además se lo debía, no porque la haya ayudado a con Kyle, no porque se sintiera obligada, solo quería que tuviera la misma felicidad que en ese momento ella albergaba, acercó sus labios a la mejilla de James y presionó ligeramente, esperando a que ese ayudara así fuera un poco. James sonrió agradecido, no dijo nada y presionó sus labios en la mejilla de la pequeña.

Kendall y Logan se encontraban acostados en la cama de James mirando al techo, el silencio los reinaba, se sentía tan abrigador solo con el hecho de tenerse uno al lado del otro bastaba, aunque todavía tenían cosas que resolver, ambos se sentían oprimidos por no saber cómo ni cuando llevar sus acciones, inconscientemente juntaron sus manos sin dejar de mirar al techo, sintiendo de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho.

Kendall volteó para poder observar a Logan mientras este repitió su acción para poder quedar cara a cara, por fin mostrándose indefenso y débil frente al otro, sin más que demostrar el pelinegro bajó su mira con infinita vergüenza.

― ¿Pasó algo Logan?― preguntó un preocupado Kendall comenzando a llevar su mano a la mejilla del chico, pero se arrepintió y después se detuvo a medio camino―Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado.

Logan se acercó más al rubio y movió la cabeza de lado a lado―Sí ya lo aclaramos, sé que estamos haciendo esto para poder serenar estas ganas de besar a los chicos pero… No puedo más, me está encantando besarte y no puedo permitirme eso― confesó levantando lentamente la mirada sintiendo un vacío en su estómago, ansiedad― Me está gustando y no quiero herirme más ni mucho menos herirte, eres un gran amigo y una gran persona.

Kendall sonrió con satisfacción, cogiendo la barbilla del chico―Vuélvete de piedra, debo admitir que a mí también me agrada, no sé si sea por el frio que sentimos en este momento pero quiero estar cerca de ti...― colocó su frente en la del pelinegro, cerró los ojos con delicadeza para perderse un rato en esa rica sensación― Adoro esto, adoro por fin sentirme amado por alguien.

Logan imitó a su amigo ―Kendall, quiero que sepas que yo… no puedo más hacer esto, pero quiero que me concedas algo.― confesó enredando sus dedos en el cabello del más alto, sintiéndose en el cielo, sintiendo como todos sus problemas aparentemente desaparecían

Kendall entreabrió los ojos, aún embriagado por el aroma del pelinegro―Habla, aprovecha este momento de debilidad.― permitió acariciando tiernamente la espalda del pálido, sintiendo debajo de su ropa la piel erizada de él

― Be-bésame―Imploró Logan sintiendo como la emoción recorría por completo su cuerpo, apretó sus manos en medio de ambos, sintiéndose como chica enamorada a punto de ofrecerse a su novio―Pero esta será la última vez que lo hagas.

Kendall solo asintió, con emoción incontrolable apretó la cintura de Logan viendo como brillaban sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, ambos no podían dejar de percibir de ver sus labios, sus corazones querían salirse de su lugar, sus mentes estaban completamente perdidas, sus hormonas les estaban ganando la batalla. Sin poder esperar más se acercaron para poder tocar sus labios con los del otro delicadamente y comenzar una de las batallas más hermosas que puede haber.

Logan se dejó vencer, solo dejó que su cuerpo se fuera ante tal estímulo, colocando de lado su timidez, su miedo a hacer lo que en verdad su corazón le dictaba, se movió un poco, se cernió sobre el rubio, el cual solo se sorprendió por el comportamiento atrevido de su amigo, sus manos se encontraron poco a poco se hicieron propias, se entrelazaron entre sí, sintiendo el frio que pronto desaparecería por completo de ellas, sin aguantar un minuto más sin oxígeno, se separaron lentamente con su respiración acelerada al igual que su pulso, luego ambos escucharon la puerta principal de debajo de ellos abrirse, Kendall supuso que cierta persona invitó a otra para tener a alguien a quien abrazarse.

― Logan, ¿En serio será la última vez?― preguntó Kendall abrazándole, con cariño percibiendo como en ambos crecía un ambiente de tranquilidad pero algo distinto al que conocían― ¿En verdad quieres que sea así?

Logan tembló por la pregunta del chico, se sintió inseguro― Sí, quiero decir, lo de nosotros nunca funcionaría y por más que trates de…― Kendall lo calló con un beso el cual no correspondió, se le hizo tierno, atrevido, arriesgado―Ken…

―Loges… Aún sigues sin responder.― susurró sensualmente, debido a esto sintió la adrenalina se apoderó de él velozmente

―No, pero no podemos seguir tejiendo una red de mentiras, tu destino no es conmigo, tu destino esta junto a Carlos o incluso de la misma Jo, James alcanzó a contarme la química que tuvieron al encontrarse.― explicó Logan levantándose del cuerpo del chico, aun no quería hacerlo pero debía

―Está bien, esta es la última vez ¿Qué tal se salimos y nos lanzamos unas bolas de nieve?― preguntó el rubio tratando de aligerar las cosas, se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco, temblaba aun por las pequeñas dosis de adrenalina que recorrían su torrente sanguíneo

Logan sonrió cogiendo los abrigos de ambos del suelo, al ver a los ojos a Kendall no pudo evitar sentirte mal―Sí, sí quiero.― lanzó el abrigo a Kendall y se colocó el suyo propio mirando al suelo

― ¿En verdad estamos bien Logan?― preguntó Kendall con miedo en todo su ser esperando a que la respuesta del pelinegro fuera afirmativa

― ¡Sí tonto! Ahora vamos, la nieve nos está llamando.― dijo Logan con una sonrisa en la cara, después estiró sus manos con algo de miedo se acercó y abrazo a su amigo rubio

Kendall se sonrió, sin más ambos corrieron, sin percatarse que irrumpieron cuando Carlos estaba a punto de besar a Dak, al notarlo frenaron en seco, sus miradas se cruzaron, mostrándose apenados ambos pidieron disculpas, los dos chicos solo rieron divertidos e incluso, se levantaron de su lugar para intentar calmar a los chicos avergonzados, el castaño viendo su reloj y previéndolo, se fue no sin antes besar a su Carlos y chocar las cinco con Kendall y Logan.

Carlos se sonrió con gran felicidad hacía sus amigos, ellos respondieron.

― ¡Hey! Ahora que ya no estas ocupado, ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros en la nieve?― averiguó Logan juguetón jalando el brazo Carlos a cual se le hizo divertido ver a Logan comportándose de esa manera

―Sí, me gustaría demasiado, pero antes quiero hablar con Kendall.― pidió Carlos con su tono divertido viendo como Logan asentía y seguía su camino fuera del lugar

Kendall se paró frente a Carlos, pasó sus manos por los brazos de él, en ambos crecieron emociones que no querían admitir que tenían hacia el otro, sus pieles se erizaron aunque no entraron en contacto directo gracias a las prendas que llevaban, sus miradas se encontraron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue brindarse una débil sonrisa la cual hizo que ambos perdieran por un momento el foco.

―Es-estoy muy feliz de que estés con Dak.― comentó Kendall con el fin de acabar con ese pequeño silencio incomodo, pero su tono de voz se podía detectar que cada palabra dicha era mentira

―Es todo gracias a ti, pero ahora tú tienes que cumplir tu parte de la promesa, tú mismo la hiciste y te cito "_Encontraremos el amor, lo mantendremos cuanto podamos y les seremos fieles hasta el final de nuestros días_".― dijo Carlos pesadamente, sintió como todo su interior dio un vuelco

―Sí lo haré, pero es que yo… Creo que no quiero tener nada por ahora, estoy feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlos a mi lado y no me falta nada.― comentó Kendall sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban, cuando eso pasaba significaba que ya no se iba a responsable de sus actos― ¿Vamos?

Carlos asintió y le siguió, cuando estuvieron afuera vieron como Logan estaba sentado en la fría nieve, haciendo un corazón los cuales encerraban sus iniciales y los de un "JD", Kendall y Carlos se miraron mutuamente y después bajaron la mirada a Logan el cual aún no quitaba la vista de su obra de arte, sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente al divisar como Kendall colocó un dedo dentro del corazón y le dibujó un signo de interrogación.

―Logan… Ya verás que pronto se dará cuenta de lo ciego que es y vendrá por ti.― comentó Kendall en voz baja dándole un beso en la mejilla ayudándolo a levantar

James miraba desde la ventana de la habitación de invitados cada una de las acciones del par, su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando como la mano de Kendall sujetaba delicadamente al pelinegro, vio como de un momento al otro comenzaban a volar nieve de un lado al otro ya que era lanzado por los tres chicos, jugaban como si no hubiera mañana, sin tener la más mínima precaución posible, vio como Logan calló de espalda y Kendall le caía encima y al cabo de unos segundos sus labios se juntaron.

Sin saber que el rubio desde hace poco se percató de James estaba en la ventana, Logan siguió su juego esperando a que los viera, efectivamente era así, aunque Carlos aún seguía presente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso.

―_"Debe ser solo incomodidad"._― pensó Carlos bajando su mirada al blanquecino suelo, se siguió mintiendo a sí mismo sintiendo como su temperatura precipitadamente subía

―Yo lo sabía, aun así lo niegan, justo cuando ya tengo una idea de mis sentimientos― susurró James para sí mismo, sintiendo como sus celos despertaban deseando estar en el lugar de Kendall en ese momento―Tengo que hablar con él apenas me surja la oportunidad.

* * *

_**Pobre James lo comprendo del todo, saber por fin cuales son tus sentimientos y cuando vas a hacer algo al respecto ya es tarde, pero este aun no sabe que no lo es, ¿Qué hará James? ¿Kendall y Logan en verdad solucionaron su 'problema'? ya saben en donde averiguarlo XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	7. Llegando a ti

Logan y Kendall se encontraban en la casa del rubio, el cierre de las escuelas aún seguía en pie gracias al frio que azotaba el lugar, ambos se hallaban acostados en la cama del chico, compartiendo su calor no puede faltar mencionar que todavía se usaban uno al otro para complacer ciertas necesidades y hacer que sentimientos negativos que los reinaban se fueran, así fuera por unos minutos.

En cierto momento ambos se colocaron a jugar con sus labios, no sabían hasta donde podían llegar, pero ya no estaban midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, en solo pensar que no había nadie en casa solo los hacía emocionarse un poco más, sus labios, manos y cuellos estaban marcados como evidencia de lo que estaban llevando a cabo.

Kendall se separó unos centímetros de los labios del pelinegro buscando un poco de aire.―Logan, debemos detenernos.― Susurró bajando al cuello del chico sintiéndose poco original debido a sus palabras.

―Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo.― Imitó separándose de él, dándole un golpe en el hombro.― ¿Cómo permites que esto ocurra?

Kendall le dio una mirada inquisitiva y se levantó de la cama.― Para besar se necesitan dos Logan, se supone que querías que nos detuviéramos pero tu fuerza de voluntad no es la mejor.― Dijo enojado dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación.

Logan se levantó de su lugar, se puso frente a la puerta y le respondió de la misma manera.― No es mi culpa que tú me provoques a cada momento, eres un tonto.― respondió cruzando los brazos.― ¿Por qué no solo admites que te gusto?

― ¿Tú gustarme? Tengo que estar loco para que eso pase, yo no siento nada por nadie.― Comentó como si nada colocando ambas manos en la puerta.― Bueno, al menos eso creo, ahora muévete.

― No, algunas veces eres cruel, ¿Por qué no le puedo gustar a nadie? ― Comentó acercándose a él― ¿Tan mala persona soy?

― Tú si le gustas a alguien solo que ambos son unos idiotas y no hacen nada al respecto.― Kendall lo acercó en un cálido abrazo.― Ve con él, arregla las cosas y procura que entienda que no somos nada.

― Gracias Kendall, en verdad eres maravilloso.― Logan se separó de él con suavidad y lentitud para enseguida mirarlo fijamente. ―Deséame suerte.

Kendall soltó una pequeña risa.―No la necesitas, no ves que ya tienes al tonto rendido por ti, solo debes que llegar y decirle _"Te amo" _para que caiga ante ti, eso sí, no sean muy salvajes a la hora del sexo.― Comentó divertido yendo a su puerta para abrirla.― Ahora vete.

―Se ve que no me quieres aquí.―Comentó Logan con tristeza fingida dirigiéndose junto a él.

―No, no te quiero aquí.― Dijo con un nivel de convencimiento que hizo que al pálido le doliera.―Hasta que estés con James.

Logan se calmó solo un poco pero todavía estaba nervioso al pensar en ir con el castaño. Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación con tal lentitud que pareciera que no quería llegar a ninguna parte y que no quería irse, por más extraño que le sonara, deseaba volver a la habitación de su amigo, deseaba abrazarlo, pero la respuesta a todavía no la sabía, pero ahora ya no le importaba llegar a los brazos de James -aún-, tocó la perilla de la puerta principal pero no fue capaz de darle vuelta, solo se apoyó en él y se puso a pensar.

Su ahora mejor amigo Kendall, estuvo allí desde que lo conoció ayudándolo con sus problemas, aconsejándolo, dándole todo lo que necesitaba y eso para él era decir poco, trató de animarlo a ir con James, pero en serio estaba tan confundido que su cabeza dolía.

Sus pensamientos se distorsionaron al escuchar pasos o más bien unos tacones. Era la señora Knight, iba bien arreglada, con un abrigo precioso y su cabello más liso de lo normal.

―Hola Logan ¿Qué te ocurre?

―Nos es nada solo pasó por un momento de confusión.― Respondió Logan con la mirada gacha, quería hablar con alguien antes de tomar tan importante decisión.― ¿Nunca le ha pasado?

― ¿Qué cariño?

―Estar confundida porque no sabe a quién quiere de verdad, o no saber si quieres a otra persona además del que ya se había enamorado desde un principio.

― ¿Te explicas?

―Me gusta James y creo que ahora Kendall se interpuso porque también comenzó a gustarme, es qué, él estuvo allí cuando James me rechazó de cierta manera con la excusa de que era como su hermano y todo eso, Kendall y yo compartimos un beso y desde entonces nos volvimos adictos a nosotros, no podíamos dejar de tocarnos, de besarnos, de actuar como una pareja. Pero aún están mis sentimientos por James.

― ¡Oh! Logan, te comprendo pero no puedo tomar la decisión por ti. Así que solo ten en cuenta esta frase. _Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre y si las cosas son, lo serán, así se para bien o para mal._ Quizás Kendall sea esa puerta. Y si tu destino es con James, pues pasará de alguna u otra manera. Ahora me iré tengo muchas cosas que hacer.― Jennifer apartó con cuidado a Logan de la puerta para poder salir de su hogar, el pelinegro tembló debido al repentino frio que lo golpeó y pensar que iba a salir sin su abrigo.

―Gracias.

La conversación terminó allí, Logan se volvió a dirigir a la habitación del rubio, lo encontró acostado sobre su cama con sus ojos cerrados, ¡vaya! Lindo manjar servido para él, no pudo aguantar, su ansiedad creció y solo quería estar entre los brazos de Kendall, definitivamente se sentía en la obligación de aprovechar semejante oportunidad, si James no lo quiso fue por algo, la puerta James se cerró y la puerta Kendall se abrió de inmediato, se cernió sobre él y le dio un profundo beso en los labios el cual hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara.

― ¿Logan? ¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó un adormilado Kendall sin moverse ni un poco, sus mejillas se pusieron un tanto rijas y las sintió calientes.

―Besarte ¿No es obvio?― Dijo acercándose al pecho de él para acurrucarse.― Me di cuenta de algo mientras trataba de salir para ir con James, ahora ya no quiero estar con él, en verdad me gustaría tratar algo contigo porque tú eres hermoso, buen amigo y no te mereces el trato que estaba dando, te veía como un objeto y no como una persona la cual… Me cautivo.

Sin decir nada más ambos se fundieron en besos, caricias, abrazos, ahora sin temer a llegar más allá de lo que alguna vez alcanzaron a llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James se encontraba caminando por la fría calle, quizá buscando su felicidad perdida, no se encontraba de humor para nada, preguntándose en donde estaba Katie se sentó en un banco arrepintiéndose de inmediato, ya que, estaba muy frio para su gusto, aún no consentía y no dejaba de pensar que ahora quizás en ese momento Kendall y Logan estarían juntos haciendo las cosas que una pareja hace como reír, juguetear entre ambos, besarse y tal vez solo llegar a tener algo más, por primera vez en su vida tenía celos. Celos de su mejor amigo Kendall por llevarse lo que en verdad quería.

Jett iba pasando por el otro lado de la calle, al ver a James en tan mal estado pasó para poder averiguar lo que le acontecía, aunque por su mirada sabía que era una chica.

― ¿Te pasa algo Diamond? Estaba pasando por aquí, iba donde… Jo.― Comentó Jett sentándose al lado de él con cara de preocupación.

―Amm, no es nada y pensé que Jo estaba donde sus abuelos fuera de la ciudad.― Comentó James de inmediato tratando de que sus lágrimas no cayeran.

―Sabes que no tienes que ocultarme nada, somos más que compañeros de equipo o de clases, James tú eres mi amigo.

James lo miró con tristeza y por fin dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas libremente―Perdí a la persona que amo.― Se limitó a decir, con su vos cortada, con ganas de desaparecer.

― ¡Oh! ¿Se fue con otro?― preguntó Jett con obviedad mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de él, de un momento al otro James asintió.―Se lo pierde, recuerda que hay muchas chicas y chicos que matarían por estar contigo.

James sonrió, Jett se levantó de su lugar para seguir con su camino, las palabras del chico le dieron cierto impacto a su estado de ánimo, en verdad lo apreciaba mucho sin saber que en cierta manera e indirectamente era culpa de él de que los chicos estuvieran juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carlos se encontraba en los brazos de Dak, en una cama de la habitación del lindo castaño, ambos estaban desnudos, acobijados mientras compartían su calor, estaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, cabe mencionar que los dos habían tenido un momento muy íntimo y esta vez fue porque los dos lo deseaban u no hubo forzamiento de ninguna de las partes.

― Eso fue maravilloso Dakie, te quiero.― Comentó Carlos en medio de susurros colocándose más cerca escuchando como el corazón del castaño se aceleraba debido a la emoción que sintió al escucharlo.

― También te quiero bebé, me alegra que por fin hayamos compartido nuestra primera vez de verdad.―Dijo Dak de la misma manera apretando más sus brazos alrededor de Carlos sintiéndose el más afortunado.― No quiero separarme nunca de ti.

― Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, pero nosotros no controlamos el destino, estuvimos peleados más de un mes y no lo sé Dakie. Pero te quiero.― Dijo. Se acercó a los labios de Dak y le dio un casto beso el cual fue correspondido.

― Te comprendo, ahora. ¿No te enamoraste de nadie mientras estuvimos peleados?

― N-no, yo no me enamoré de nadie porque estaba herido, además no pude olvidarte, siempre estuviste presente. _"Al menos eso creo." _Porque tú eres el único. _"Quisiera convencerme de eso" _Y tengo mucha fe de _"Qué contigo pueda olvidar mi estupidez de pensar que Kendall sería mío" _que lo nuestro vuelva a ser como antes.― La cabeza de Carlitos se hizo un nudo al decirle esas palabras al chico, lo último que hizo antes de quedarse dormido fue besar el cuello de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kendall y Logan estaban tendidos sobre la cama a punto de llegar más allá pero el rubio lo detuvo antes de que pudiera pasar.

― ¿Qué pasa Kenny? Pensé que querías esto.― Susurró Logan sensualmente bajando al cuello del rubio.

―Mentira sería decirte que no. Pero, es muy pronto Logan, ni siquiera damos el primer paso.― Dijo. Su voz salió cortada, escuchó una pequeña sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.― Eso es decir esas dos palabras que quiero escuchar.

― ¿Cuáles? ¿Te desnudaré? ―Preguntó Logan divertido mirándole fijamente con un rubor en su rostro.

Kendall rio con la misma reacción― ¡No! Bueno sí, pero no.― Después de que ambos se calmaran tomó la palabra de nuevo.―Te quiero.

La boca de Logan se puso en un perfecta "O", el silencio los reinó rápidamente, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ni hacer para que ese silencio un tanto incomodo se fuera, así que solo se acostaron uno al lado del otro, cogieron sus manos, y comenzaron a apreciar el techo de la habitación de Kendall como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katie se encontraba caminando descuidada, de un momento al otro sintió que alguien la cogió de la cintura así que solo se volteó y fingió disgusto al distinguir cierta persona.

― Profesor ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?― Preguntó Katie volteándose y separándose un poco.

―Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, me dieron ganas de abrazarte.― Dijo como si nada, tratándola de acercar de nuevo.

―Y pensar que estaba feliz porque no lo vería hasta mañana.― Comentó fingiendo total desagrado por el joven.

―Eso es mentira, te sentías desesperada por verme. ¿Dónde está tu novio de pacotilla?― Averiguó mirando a todos los lados con arrogancia.―Gran chico se supone que debería estar cuidando a su chica para que nadie la robe.

― ¡Por favor! Eso no significa que tenga que estar todo el tiempo detrás de mí como una mascota, ¡Ja! Estas muy equivocado.

―Solo admite. Admite que ustedes no son novios y no retrases más lo que tiene que pasar entre nosotros.― Kyle rosó sus labios con los de Katie sonriendo al sentirla temblar debajo de sus brazos.

― Tú estás demente Kyle, claro que amo a mi novio. Y si tenemos algo.

La chica se separó como si nada, siguió su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose de lo más grande. "Parfait. C'était plus facile que je pensais".

* * *

Las palabras del final **_*Perfecto, resultaba más fácil de lo que creía*_**

**_Por fin pude actualizar esta historia despues de un mes de inactividad, XDD Lo siento ._. Espero leerlos pronto en el siguiente capitulo :3 XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**

**_PD: Cierto! voy a ser rápida diciendo esto, complaceré a Liz dándole un capitulo completo a Flatie u.u (Combinación del apellido de Kyle y el nombre de Katie ._.). Bueno ya!_**


	8. Lo nuestro

_**Capitulo dedicado 98% a Flatie, quería meterle otras cosas pero me dije... No demosle a los chicos un pequeño descanso XDD, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Bueno ya! Disfruten.**_

* * *

Katie se encontraba en el salón de Francés particularmente temprano, la mañana estaba bien pero todavía se podía sentir algo de frio. No sabía que hacer al levantarse no vio a nadie despierto, Kendall estaba abrazado a Logan como si no hubiera un mañana, debajo de las sabanas con sus torsos desnudos y eso le parecía un tanto o más bien demasiado tonto, sabía que ellos tarde o temprano, -más bien tarde- estarían con las personas que en verdad querían aunque lo evitaran por razones desconocidas para ella. Su mamá no había pasado la noche en casa, lo que se le hizo más raro.

No sabía si preocuparse por su madre o enojarse con su hermano, decidió hacer ambas. Sobre todo la segunda, ¡¿Cómo Kendall se había atrevido a dormir de esa manera con Logan?! Odiaba cuando su hermano tomaba riesgos solo por experimentar y no tener que pensar más la solución a su verdadero problema, definitivamente iba a tener que encargarse de eso indirectamente, aunque iba dejar un rastro de sufrimiento y lágrimas por doquier.

Cuando menos lo pensó sintió un aroma delicioso de la última loción que había sacado Brooke.

― ¿Qué hay James? ¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó sin quitar su vista del frente, James solo se sentó sorprendido, y cogió su mano un poco.

― Yo estoy muy mal, ¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves más radiante de cierta manera. ―Después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo castaño, volteó para verlo directo a los ojos de cierta manera emocionada y preocupada por lo que debía decirle, no quería romperle el corazón, pero debía como la novia falsa que era.

― Estoy Bien, por un lado tengo avances con Kyle pero por el otro hay algo malo que debo contarte. ―Dijo Katie cogiendo las manos de él sobre los suyos propios.― Ayer Logan y Kendall durmieron juntos… En casa.

James se quedó sin palabras, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, quería llorar pero ya no podía, sus lágrimas se habían secado y ya su energía estaba escasa, a duras penas si se había levantado porque su madre lo obligó, él dio la excusa de que estaba enfermo, pero no era tan crédula como las demás.

― Ohm, ya quisieron dar el siguiente paso eso es. Genial, espero que sean muy felices, los haremos hablar en el receso.― Sin aguantar más se levantó de su puesto y salió corriendo, Katie trató de cogerlo y solo lo logró cuando estuvieron cerca de la salida del salón.

― ¿Sabes?, todo esto me parece tonto porque desde la primera vez que los vi a los cuatro sabría que pasarían por esto. Logan te quiere y tú lo quieres a él, solo que Kendall lo confundió. Bueno en realidad lo hiciste tú pero…― Habló Katie rápidamente tratando de animar a su amigo sin hacer un buen trabajo.

― No me ayudas Katie.―Dijo James con tristeza. Comenzó a caminar precipitadamente por los vacíos pasillos.

― James espera…

Katie trató de ir detrás de él pero no le vio el caso, justo en ese instante por ese lugar estaba pasando su profesor favorito, de su asignatura preferida.

― Ahora dime ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo?― Preguntó Kyle divertidamente señalando hacía la dirección en la que James se había ido.

― Él y yo terminamos, espero que no se lo tome tan mal, es tan buen chico debe saber que en verdad hay alguien que lo ama, además no me quería como lo merecía.― Mintió con cara de tristeza, se disculpó mentalmente con James al decir eso último.

― Pero apenas ayer estabas diciendo que lo amabas, ¿Qué pasó? ― Averiguó Kyle curioso acercándose a la chica ―No me digas que lo pensaste toda la noche y llegaste a la conclusión de que me amas. Y que esta farsa sirvió para llamar mi atención.

― Eres un egocentrista, en verdad quiero a James, él era mi novio, si no que faltaba algo.

Kyle al ver la expresión de la chica por fin se comió el cuento del novio, ahora ex.― ¿Nunca te besó? ―Preguntó simplemente cruzando los brazos, tratando de aguantar el impulso de atraerla hacía sí.

― Nop, y siempre que trataba de llegar a algo más él se resistía.

― ¡Oh! Ya veo el problema, apóyalo ¿Bien? debe de tener un problema existencial sobre su sexualidad o probablemente sea gay.―Dijo como si nada tratando de seguir su camino, Katie fue ágil y cogió su muñeca.

― ¿Gay? No puede ser, él me contó que estuvo con varias chicas, ¿Será qué lo volví así?― Preguntó la castaña haciéndose la sorprendida, no sabía la razón pero sus ojos se colocaron llorosos.

― No, solo no puede aceptar su verdad, tú no tienes la culpa. Dime citaste a tu chico aquí temprano para terminar con él y correr a mis brazos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hazlo, tengo ganas de abrazarte.― Sin resistirse más la llevó hacía si, la abrazo con todas su fuerzas sin dejar de lado el cariño que quería demostrarle.

―Señor Flynn, Gracias. Ahora tengo que irme…―Dijo Katie separándose lentamente de él sin establecer contacto visual, quiso hacer la que se iba pero la verdad esperaba a que la detuviera, cosa que hizo, él no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil.

―…Conmigo a mi aula, quiero estar un rato contigo, usar los labios para hablar o algo más.― Comentó Kyle cogiendo la mano de la chica, ella no dijo nada solo asintió y se dejó llevar.

Katie se encontraba algo ansiosa, la adrenalina recorrió sus venas rápidamente, entre más cerca estaban más ganas le daban de solo chocarlo contra los casilleros, saltar para quedar entre sus brazos y besarlo desenfrenadamente, pero ella sabía que no debía hacerlo porque sería algo muy obvio que quería con él desde la primera vez que lo vio. No deseaba que el trabajo que hizo James de hacerse pasar su novio fuera en vano.

Aunque también gracias a eso, ya las chicas de su grado le tenían un poco más de respeto, ya no era la chica nueva ñoña que le fascinaba andar con los chicos mayores apuestos, ya era Katie Knight, la hermana de Kendall Knight uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela -A pesar de ser nuevo- y la novia de James Diamond, ya cientos de chicos le habían hecho saber si James llegara a partirle el corazón buscara consuelo en alguno de ellos, porque además de ser bonita se veía que era muy seductora y buena persona. No le interesaba ninguno de ellos en absoluto.

Solo había uno y ese era Kyle. El que siempre olía un poco a café, hacía que a pesar de estar en la escuela su día se iluminara y sobre todas las cosas, el que tenía unos labios estupendos.

Al llegar al aula, Kyle cerró con seguro para cerciorarse de que nadie los interrumpiera, fueron directo al escritorio, Kyle solo la sujetó de su cintura e hizo que Katie quedara sentada en su área de trabajo importándole poco los trabajos que se le cayeron al suelo.

Él se acercó y la besó con toda la ternura que pudo, Katie solo pudo abrazarlo por la espalda, su cuerpo no reaccionaba para nada más que no fuera temblar, saltar un poco cuando las manos de él le tocaban algún área sensible de su cuerpo, no quería que acabara, era todo lo contrario quería que el tiempo se alarga para que nadie llegara, pero…

― Kyle, no puedo hacer esto.― Susurró Katie apartándolo un poco, en definitiva odiaba tener que hacerse la difícil, ya se le estaba tornando imposible.― Yo acabo de terminar con James y no puedo… Lo siento.

―Señorita Knight.― Comenzó divertido con esa sonrisita que derretía Katie, era su favorita. Siempre la colocaba en clase cuando se emocionaba al explicarles algo.― Te comprendo. No debí de hacerte esta oferta.

―No, no, no. Yo no debí aceptarla, pero siéndole muy franca y sincera, besas delicioso.― Comentó Katie contenta, enseguida recordando algo.― Pero no se comparan con los de mi Jamie, ahora me voy debo buscarlo

Kyle cogió su muñeca con algo de miedo, temor, en su mirada por un momento Katie logró distinguir ¿Celos?

― ¿Qué harás?

― Le diré que lo apoyo con lo que me dijiste.

― Bueno, pero ten tacto al decirlo, no seas muy…

― ¿Directa?― Preguntó Katie con diversión, bajando del escritorio.― No lo seré, gracias por ayudarme Kyle, eres una gran persona.

―No hay de qué ahora ve, te necesita.

Cuando Katie estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, sintió que la abrazó por la espalda, después la volteó y le robó un último beso, su disculpa. No quería quedarse con las ganas de besarla, ella solo rodó los ojos y se fue de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Adoraba esos labios, podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katie se sentó al lado de James al encontrarlo en las mesas del exterior, tenía su mirada perdida, cuando estaba a punto de hablar sintió como alguien se les sentó al frente así que se quedó callada para evitar algún problema, Jett estaba en frente de ellos, por alguna razón a Katie no le cayó bien, pero al mismo tiempo en él vio algo, no sabía cómo explicárselo a si misma pero sabía que si él llegara a hacerle algo malo ella lo perdonaría, creía que era su poder de persuasión, pero era más que eso.

― Knight ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con James a solas?― Preguntó Jett. Ella rodó los ojos, besó la mejilla de James y trató de alejarse lo más que pudo.―Gracias.

Katie solo levantó una de sus manos sin mirar atrás, James soltó un suspiró tembloroso, y miró a su amigo.

― Habla.

― ¡Uf! Que frio ¿Por qué estás de esa manera?

― Por el clima no ves que aún hace un poco de frio.― Comenzó James sintiéndose poco brillante al decir eso.― No es nada créeme, dime que pasa y porque estás tan temprano aquí.

― Bueno, tengo que entrenar un poco más, ordenes de entrenador. Es que yo quiero dar una fiesta, pero no sé en dónde hacerla, bueno y pensé ¿Podría hacerla en tu casa?

James le sonrió. ―Claro, no creo que mamá se moleste, ¿Cuándo?―Dijo emocionado. No muy lejos vio como un grupo de estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a la escuela.

― Después del partido, cuando ganemos ¿Te parece?― Respondió el otro con extrema confianza, guiñándole un ojo.

― Claro pero no es bueno que estemos tan confiados, recuerda que ese equipo es de los mejores…―Comento James preocupado.

― Nosotros también y más contigo en nuestro equipo.― Jett le dijo. Ambos se apenaron por las palabras salidas de su boca.― Tu ya sabes. Es porque…

―No digas nada y vete. Sabes que al entrenador Shaw no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a lo que sea que nos haya citado así que corre.― Le ordenó James colocando una mano en su hombro para indicarle que todo estaba bien.― Suerte, la necesitaras, además faltan cuarenta minutos para que comiencen las clases. Te exprimirá como a un limón, después jugará con tu cascara y al final te botará. Creo que tienes mis respetos por entrenar antes de las clases.

Jett solo sonrió algo apenado y se levantó, sin decir nada, se levantó de su lugar y siguió su camino, en definitiva, para James el día había sido una combinación entre raro y deprimente, pero le divirtió algo la reacción de Jett al decirle esas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En alguno de los salones dos personas estaban haciendo cosas que no deberían después de que había tantas personas en la escuela que podrían verlos.

― ¿Por qué volviste Katie?

― No lo sé, creo que en verdad necesito alguien que me consuele y teniendo a tantos chicos a mi pies solo se me ocurrió usted.

― Bueno, para mí es un placer.― Comenzó Kyle bajando para besar el cuello de la chica.―Pero alguien puede vernos y… No quiero meterte en problemas.

―Tranquilo, todavía no han tocado el timbre, falta treinta minutos.― observó. Después solo se aferró en un abrazo al joven.― Quiero que me beses.

Sin decir nada más, aprovecharon esa media hora para poder explorar los labios del otro, conocerlos, saborearlos, hacer todo lo que estuviera su alcance, se perdieron tanto en el otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando el timbre sonó.

Casi los atrapan haciendo algo que es fuera de la ley.

Algo que se veía mal pero se sentía tan bien.

Mientras Kyle dio la clase, no pudo evitar mirar a Katie y ella no pudo evitar responder a cada una de las miradas aunque supiera que no debía darle tantas esperanzas, todavía ¡Pero ya qué! Estaba cerca y no podía esperar mucho.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho! :3, Liz gracias por hacerme escribir este capitulo tan genial XDD jajaja ._. espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	9. Fingiendo una verdad

Kendall no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar el timbre, recogió sus cosas un poco apurado y fue directo al casillero de su amigo James, tenían tanto de que hablar, le hubiera hablado de no ser porque cuando llegó lo encontró con "Su gran amigo" Jett, ya no podía soportar estar cerca de él, desde que le hizo aquella cosa, no podía dejar de pensar que quería hacerle algo peor, pero sabía que estaba loco y solo eran delirios ¿O no?.

Al estar al lado de James, este lo ignoró, no hizo nada solo se estuvo allí, mirando en su espejo, le pareció algo ridículo ¿Quién tendría un espejo en su casillero?, pero se trataba del castaño, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, alguien con quién podía hablar de todo, a la hora que fuera, el día que fuera y tendría su comprensión, no importaba que él estuviera equivocado siempre le daba la razón, no importaba las consecuencias siempre estaba allí.

Kendall le hablaba y James callaba, no quería que el tema saliera a flote aún.

― James, escúchame. Tenemos que hablar acerca de Logan. Yo…― Antes de Kendall pudiera completar su frase James puso su mano sobre la boca de él.

― ¡No es necesario que me digan que ya tuvieron sexo!, ya lo sé y me alegro por ti.― Comento rápidamente pegando las palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro. Claro, fingida.

Kendall se exaltó― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas demente! Yo no he tenido sexo con Logan, ¡Eso es ridículo!― Dijo entre sorprendido y asustado. Sus manos se quedaron heladas.

― ¿Entonces por qué…?― Averiguó James un poco aliviado pero sin poder guardas sin éxito su disgusto.

― Se quedó dormido y no quise levantarlo porque… Se ve lindo mientras duerme.― Comentó Kendall soñador mientras cruzaba los brazos.

― Sí, eso lo sé.― Contestó James simplemente, sacó su libro de química de su casillero y lo cerró con tal fuerza que Kendall pensó que la puerta quizá giraría.― No preguntes solo lo sé y te comprendo.

― ¿Estamos bien?― Preguntó Kendall temeroso. Por lo visto James no estaba muy contento.

― ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Por qué estaríamos peleados?― Preguntó James haciéndose el desentendido, le salió tan perfecto, en definitiva. Sería un gran actor algún día.

― Por Logan, ya sabes…―Kendall habló un tanto tenso e incómodo. James lo estaba disfrutando en verdad.

― Primero que nada, te quiero eres mi mejor amigo y segundo. Te dije que Logan no es importante para mí, Además mereces estar feliz. Vi tu cara cuando Dak llegó de la mano con Carlos la primera vez. Te mereces lo mejor, quiero que estés feliz, quiero verte sonreír. Recuerda que siempre he sido el gran Diamond, chicas y chicos son lo que me sobran así que dime ¿A dónde llevarás a Logan para su primera cita oficial? Cuéntame.

― ¡¿Cita?!― Preguntó Kendall. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave Carmín. Aún no procesaba todo lo que había dicho James, fue algo muy repentino. Tanto que vio en donde podría estar la trampa, aunque se trataba de James él nunca le haría algo malo a él, de eso no habría duda.

― ¡Aja!, como oíste. Te recomiendo el cine, a él le fascina ir allá con Carlos y conmigo. Después pueden ir a comer. No es complicado con la comida así que…―Comentó James entusiasmado. Bueno casi.

― ¡Deja de hablar! Todavía no sé si estamos bien. Lo estas tomando muy bien ¿En dónde está el berrinche? ¿Dónde está tu comportamiento de niñito caprichoso? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ― Averiguó Kendall. En verdad estaba algo sorprendido y anonadado de que el castaño le tratara de esa manera tan especial.

― De todo, primero mi mamá me levantó tan temprano hoy que fui uno de los primeros en llegar. Luego en la primera clase con la profesora de matemáticas me llegó un texto de Jett, últimamente ha estado más atento conmigo, la chica linda de la primera fila me guiñó el ojo y ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, recibí tres invitaciones a salir.

― Eso es bueno James… "_Ya es tiempo que le pida ayuda a Katie_"― Dijo Kendall extrañado. Ya sabía hacía cual camino James intentaba dirigirse.

James volteó y vio que Logan se dirigía hacia ellos― Nos vemos, tengo que irme. Hasta lueguito.― Sin más se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Porque lo último que quería ver era esos ojos marrones que tanto lo enloquecían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James al alejarse sacó su celular el cual tenía un mensaje de su mamá, sonrió lo más que pudo, fue directo a donde estaba Jett el cual estaba charlando con Lucy y Jo, el castaño solo pudo atinar en rodar los ojos, cada vez que deseaba hablar con él estaba con una chica linda y no entendía aún como Jo se lo soportaba de esa manera, pero en fin.

Saludó a las chicas felizmente, las dos le respondieron de la misma manera y después, se fueron del lugar a petición de Jett.

―Jett, sobre la fiesta. Mi madre dijo ¿Qué cómo se me ocurría llegar a hacer una fiesta en casa? ―Comenzó James con un tono abatido.

― ¡Ohh! Entonces no te preocupes… ― Fue cortado por una risita de James.

― Que mejor lo hiciéramos en la casa de veraneo que no queda muy lejos de aquí. ― Contestó James divertido encogiéndose de hombros. ― VIP ¿Verdad?

Jett asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.―Claro, el equipo, los que quieran invitar con límite de personas, va a ser genial.― Comentó pasando sus manos por los hombros de James. ―Esto será algo bueno mañana estaremos motivados para vencer.

―Espera ¿Mañana?― Preguntó James sorprendido alejándose de su amigo.

―Sí, no se les olvide que por la tarde también debemos practicar, hoy darán las tácticas y todo eso diles a tu amigos que no falten.― Respondió Jett. Después le dio una de esas sonrisas a James que hacían que a Jo le flaquearan las piernas.

―Jett, no había notado que tienes una linda sonrisa.― James, al decir eso no pudo evitar apenarse.

―Gracias… Es muy lindo que lo digas y ahora. Voy a decirle a los chicos sobre la fiesta ¡Adiós Jamie!― Jett cogió una de las mejillas del chico la apretó fuertemente.

―No. Toques. Mi. Cara.― Advirtió James enojado dándole una palmada en la muñeca. ― ¡No me llames Jamie! Eso solo lo puede hacer Kendall.

―Perdóname princesa.― Dijo divertido haciendo una pequeña reverencia y haciendo un acento extraño.

― ¡Jett! ¡Eres insufrible! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas ya? No responderé por mis actos― Preguntó James cruzando los brazos haciéndose el serio.

―Bien adiós…― Jett dio unos cuántos pasos y volteó repentinamente. ―…Jamie.

Salió corriendo y soltó una carcajada al escuchar a James gruñir y soltar una risita detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katie estaba sentada cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida con la excusa de que las escenas de ella y James estaban rondando por su cabeza, cuando en realidad estaba esperando que todos los chicos que rodeaban al profesor se fueran para poder hablar con él de una manera tranquila.

De un momento al otro vio como entró una chica castaña, pálida bien parecida, tenía un cuerpo divino, se veía que estaba en el mismo curso que su hermano, pero en fin, el caso es que se le veía un poco intimidante, se acercó al profesor seductoramente.

―Hola, te extrañé mucho.―Dijo la chica empalagosamente mientras se abalanzaba encima de él ignorando que Katie estaba allí.

―Camille Roberts, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que lo nuestro no es algo serio?― Averiguó irritado viendo como la Katie se levantaba de su lugar, no la dejó salir ya que la detuvo con su voz.― ¿Necesitaba algo señorita Knight?

Katie volteó conteniendo las lágrimas.―Nada, veo que está ocupado luego le hablaré.― Dando gracias a las fuerzas misteriosas que su voz no salió entre cortada se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo ignorando el hecho de que a sus espaldas, Camille le estaba robando un beso a su hermosísimo profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jo estaba encerrada en el armario del conserje esperando a alguna persona, de un momento al otro la puerta se abrió mostrando a un especular chico, sus ojos eran grises, no era tan musculoso pero se le podía notar que estaba en forma, la rubia se abalanzó sobre él.

―Pensé que no llegarías no tenemos tanto tiempo, debemos apurarnos Noah.― susurró Jo seductoramente bajando a besar el cuello del muchacho.

―Jo, no puedo hacer esto más, estoy traicionando la confianza de Jett haciéndole esto, tú me gustas pero no puedo más, fue difícil ganar la confianza de Jett y no la quiero perder.― Dijo Noah. Aunque sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de ella.

―No te sientas mal, es que él no ha querido tener sexo conmigo y contigo si puedo tener lo que quiero, se lo he pedido tantas veces que estoy aburrida.― Sin decir más mandó sus manos al pantalón de él. ―Si mañana ganan, podremos celebrar después ¿No? ¿Es tu casa o en la mía?

Noah suspiró derrotado.

―En la mía.

* * *

_**¡Vaya! ¡Wow! Jo es toda una #$%#$, James es un gran amigo y Jett se esta acercando mucho a "Jamie" a Katie le apareció competencia XDD, creo que esto se pone emocionante ¿No? todos fingen una verdad.. (No lo pude evitar lo siento)**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior Dan y Liz u.u y gracias a todos los que me leen bueno ya! sin más me voy XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	10. Decisones y verdades

**_Liz, Yun y Dan gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias a los que lo siguen y tienen en favorito, considero a esta una de mis mejores historias seguido de Placer culpable o ¿algo mas?, bueno ya! espero que lo disfruten mucho y nos leemos abajo de nuevo.. Ya verán porque el nombre al capitulo. u.u_**

* * *

_Los chicos estaban a una anotación de ganar el partido y el gran premio que eso conllevaba, Carlos peleaba ferozmente por quitarle el puck a uno de sus contrincantes, en ese momento era todo o nada…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esa mañana un sinfín de cosas pasaron para verse en ese lugar compitiendo.

Carlos estaba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela algo cansado por el entreno del día anterior, además de que no pudo dormir mucho por estar con Dak, y no precisamente hablando, desde que se entregaron uno al otro a consciencia, no podían dejar de hacerlo. En medio de bostezos llegó a su casillero esperando poder estar en pie al menos hasta llegar a la clase de historia, en donde seguro, tomaría una siesta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de su casillero y un beso del culpable de ese estado.

―Hola, cielo estoy tan cansado. Debimos descansar, hoy es el gran día y no deberíamos… ― Interrumpió a Carlos con un pequeño beso el cual fue correspondido por un pequeño lapso.

―Bebé, tengo problemas, hoy también es el partido de Baloncesto, no quise decirte porque no quiero defraudarte, sé que ahora me gritarás cosas obscenas, y no necesariamente lo que gritas cuando tenemos sexo, así que te escucho.

―Te quiero mucho Dak, tanto que no puedo hacerlo. No importa tu decisión, siempre te querré, además Noah es un gran jugador podrá sustituirte sin problemas. Aunque eres el Co-capitán, deberías estar allí. Aunque no importa.

―Pero pensé que te enojarías.

―No, tú eres parte de dos mundos. No te pediré que abandones uno porque yo te quiero así, además soy testigo de cómo te sacrificas para que ambos funcionen y lo respeto y valoro Dakie, así que en el momento de tomar tu decisión no te presiones mucho, solo piensa en tu felicidad.

El rostro de Dak se iluminó.― ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero?― Preguntó Abrazándole con fuerza y ternura siendo correspondido.

―Amm, creo que me lo has demostrado demasiado desde que volvimos.― Por un momento quiso separarse, pero algo lo atrajo más a él.

Se sintió observando, más bien que alguien los observaba a ambos, se cogió del cuello de Dak para poder mirar encima del hombro de él, vio a Kendall no muy lejos mirándolos con una mirada neutral, pero que aun así demostraba lo impotente que se sentía, todavía no concebía que estuviera con otra persona cuando en verdad pensaba en otra, aunque también quería Dak pero a su manera, le cogió un gran aprecio y se acostumbró a él.

Bajó de nuevo y besó a Dak tan apasionadamente, que pensó que su corazón se saldría de su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kendall a le lejos miraba como Carlos besaba a Dak con tanta ternura y pasión que le dolió no estar en el lugar de él por un instante, pero se abofeteó mentalmente por su pensamiento, ya estaba con Logan y eso no cambiaría por un buen tiempo, o eso era lo que pensaba, se había perdido tanto en el momento y sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hermana se paró al lado de él.

Katie ya iba a empezar su cometido.

―Hermano mayor eres un grandísimo tonto, idiota, estúpido, no pareces que tuvieras capacidad de pensar… ¿Continuo?― Dijo Katie con la intención de ganar la atención de su hermano.

Kendall la volteó a mirar frunciendo el ceño.― No lo hagas, además ¿Por qué me insultas? ¿Dónde está James? ¿No deberías de estar con él?― Preguntó irritado empezando a caminar, Katie sin querer quedarse atrás lo siguió.

―Porque no deberías de estar observando como Carlos besa a otro, tú deberías ser el que este en ese lugar. Con Jett hablando de una fiesta que eran después del partido de hoy y yo no tengo que estar con James a cada rato, lo adoro pero no somos como novio y novia porque él ama a Logan y al menos él si es valiente como para poder saber cuáles son sus sentimientos y no evadirlos estando en los brazos de otra persona.

―Apesta a indirecta aquí. Solo estas enojada porque no elegí a Carlos.― Comentó Kendall deteniéndose repentinamente, para poder ver a su hermana directamente.

―Sí, estás en lo cierto, te amo hermano mayor, pero esta vez me decepcionaste, pensé que habías dejado ese hábito atrás, pero sigues con lo mismo. Lo que más me duele es que estés lastimando a James, está herido así no lo demuestre.― Se detuvo de la misma manera, cruzó los brazos y levantó ambas cejas colocándose a la defensiva.

―De eso te quiero hablar. Katie, él quiere volver a eso, tienes que ayudarlo a que no lo haga.― Dijo Kendall.

Katie solo suspiró frustrada, asintió y fue directo al baño de las chicas dejando atrás a un confundido, desolado y extrañado Kendall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katie entró directo al baño de chicas, se colocó frente al espejo y retocó su brillo labial, acomodó un poco su cabello, de un momento al otro se perdió en su reflejo, tenía unos ojos encantadores, solo que siempre deseó que hubieran salido como los de su hermano, bajó poco a poco su mirada hasta quedar en su cintura, que según ella estaba muy recta, quería hacerlo pronunciar más pero ya había tratado de todo y nada le sirvió.

Vio como Camille entraba al baño, trató de salir pero ella la detuvo.

―Él me dijo que tú eras mi competencia, no puedo creer que este indeciso entre una enana como tú o yo, la respuesta es más que sencilla debería elegirme a mí.― Atacó Camille dirigiéndose al espejo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura? Tú no sabes nada…―Katie trató de contraatacar, pero se vio interrumpida de nuevo por Camille.

―Claro que lo sé. Sé lo que los chicos buscan y te digo de una vez que no lo tienes así que no te esfuerces, tengo todo lo que un hombre desea, un cuerpo bien formado y en especial no estoy gorda como tú. ― Camille sacó su brillo labial y lo retocó, notando la sensación que había causado en la chica.

― ¿Estoy gorda? No puede ser mido 1.49 y peso 50 kilogramos, mi doctor dijo que estaba muy bien. ―Katie solo pudo volver al lado de ella y mirarse en el espejo

―Sí, tanto que la cintura te marca a la perfección.― Bufó Camille dándose la vuelta, mirándola con una sonrisa malévola.―Como será aburrido pelear contigo estando en desventaja, quiero equilibrar esto así que te diré como estar como yo.

Katie le puso especial cuidado, ella sin borrar tal sonrisa, levantó su mano derecha e hizo la seña de amor y paz, la castaña pequeña la miró confundida.

La chica junto ambos dedos.―Te harás vomitar, es sencillo primero los metes, buscas tu úvula y le tocas. Fácil, y así podrás estar como yo.― Instruyó, después se dispuso a salir sin decir ninguna palabra. Pues, sabía que la chica no le daría tantas vueltas y lo intentaría.

Katie quedó pensativa, al cabo de unos minutos de debatirse si hacerlo o no, llegó a la decisión de que si quería que Kyle la quisiera debía hacerlo, además no se vio como nada del otro mundo cuando Camille lo dijo.

Se dirigió a uno de los baños y se encerró, esperando a que ninguna conocida de ella entrara, tomó un suspiro, llevó sus dedos a su boca y se inclinó no tan lejos del inodoro.

Lo intentó varias veces, con las lágrimas en sus ojos, cuándo pudo lograrlo se sintió diferente, se sintió tan bien, más de lo que debería, menos pesada y un poco más feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James se encontraba junto con Jett, en las mesas de exteriores en el patio este de la escuela, planeando la fiesta VIP del siglo, los dos tenían todo listo, transporte, comida y música, se encontraban tan emocionados que no se dieron cuenta que a un lado de ellos, Noah se encontraba tirándole unos cuantos besos a Jo y ella solo le respondía con sonrisas y guiños, ambos chicos estaban tan absortos en su mundo que no podían ver a nadie más.

― ¡Estoy impaciente!, no puedo esperar. Gracias James por ayudarme con esto.― Dijo Jett. Llevó una de sus manos a las de james sin estar consciente de sus actos.

―No hay de qué, necesitaba distraerme de Lo… Esa persona.― Se corrigió James, al notar una mano sobre la de él, la quitó de enseguida haciendo que Jett bajara la mirada avergonzado.

―Tengo que decirte que al principio solo te hablé porque en verdad quería esta fiesta, ahora me acerqué más a ti.― Jett vio como James levantó la mirada así que le sonrió.― ¿Podrías decirme quién es la persona que te tiene así?

James tragó, dudo por un momento, pero esa sonrisa que Jett le regaló le hizo corroborar cualquier duda existente en su mente, le sonrió de igual manera, miró a ambos lados e inclinó su cuerpo para adelante, Jett le imitó un tanto divertido.

―Es Logan, él eligió a Kendall sobre mí y eso me pone un poco triste.― Comentó James, viendo como Jett se colocaba pálido de un momento al otro, dejó que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo en su lugar.― ¿Te pasa algo?

Jett se colocó nervioso, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular.― ¿Me prometes que no te enojarás conmigo?― Dijo presionando las teclas del aparato.

―Lo prometo ¿Por qué tendría…?―Preguntó siendo interrumpido por el sonido del video que Jett le mostraba y al ver a sus amigos en la pantalla.

James pudo escuchar cada una de las palabras que Kendall y Logan dijeron ese día en especial el "Promete-que-cuidaras-a-James" de parte de su mejor amigo, de allí su mente se bloqueó, sus lágrimas quisieron salir pero parpadeó un par de veces para detenerlas, Jett solo lo veía con culpa y pesar esperando que al terminar tal video, el chico se levantara, le diera un golpe y se fuera, cuando acabó, James no se movió y no hizo nada para dar a entender lo que sentía.

Cuando el timbre sonó, lo hizo despabilar, todos a su alrededor corrían, excepto Jett el cual se quedó en su lugar con la mirada gacha esperando los reproches del castaño.

Por primera vez el silencio entre ellos se tornó pesado, deprimente.

―Di algo, me matas con tu silencio Jamie.― Comenzó Jett asustado. Podía jurar que su corazón quería salirse de su lugar y sin duda sus lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.

―Solo quiero saber algo…― Susurró James con la voz un tanto perdida, su mirada era neutral.

Jett asintió con una sonrisa tan falsa como una selva tropical en medio de un seco desierto de África.

― ¿Nunca "Kogan" fue verdad?― Preguntó James con su voz temblorosa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira, pero no por Jett, sino de él mismo.

―Jamás, lo hice para alejar a Jo de Kendall. De haber sabido que te afectaría a ti, no lo hubiera hecho y mejor que Kendall terminara con Jo. ― Comentó Jett arrepentido levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse al lado de James, rodeó los hombros de él con un brazo.

―Tranquilo Jett, igualmente ellos tenían que estar juntos pasara lo que pasara, Logan nunca fue para mí.― James puso su cara en el hombro del chico esperando una respuesta negativa pero fue todo lo contrario. Lo apretó más a él.

―No seas tan duro contigo Diamond, alguna vez llegué a ver como Mitchell te miraba y aún lo hace.― Le susurró al oído Jett acariciando el hombro de James con delicadeza.

―Ya no lo hace, está con Kendall ahora.

―Yo creo que él solo lo está porque piensa que eres etapa pasada y que debe seguir adelante, sabiendo que no es así, estás rendido a sus pies, no te rindas nunca… Jamie.―Se separó con lentitud de James, enseguida lo miró fijamente.

―Gracias.―Masculló James divertido.― Aunque ya nos saltamos veinte minutos de esta clase ¿Qué hacemos? Nos quedamos aquí o nos ocultamos en otro lado.

―La segunda, la verdad no quería entrar a clases desde que llegué, al menos ahora no estaré solo.― Comentó un divertido Jett levantándose de su lugar.

―Eres una gran influencia Jett, aun no me explico cómo mantienes el promedio para que no te echen del equipo.―Dijo James de igual manera imitándolo.

―Igual que Dak hace para estar en el equipo de baloncesto y Hockey, con amor y esfuerzo.― Jett rio un poco ganándose una mirada sarcástica de James.― ¡Bien! Le pago a los nerds para que me ayuden con lo que no entienda.―James le dio una mirada igual sino que esta vez un poco más penetrante.― ¡Bueno ya! Les pago para que hagan mis tareas, pero para los exámenes si me toca estudiar a mí, es duro pero lo hago.

― ¡Ya lo sabía! Eres un flojo, aunque por algo eres el capitán del equipo.― James comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección contraria a la Jett estaba mirando.― ¿Vienes?

Jett le siguió con una sonrisa, al parecer encontró lo que menos buscaba al acercarse tanto a James.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los últimos minutos de la última hora de clase, Logan se encontraba nervioso meciendo sus pies de aquí a allá, en menos de dos horas le tocaba jugar uno de los partidos más importantes de la temporada, aún no se sentía listo, se encontraba tan presionado que juraba que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento, sus hombros estaban tensos.

El timbre sonó de repente, todo pasó muy rápido para su gusto, en un momento se veía en los pasillos, en el otro en su casillero, los nervios ya estaban jugando con él y no lo toleraba.

Le calmó sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

―Kendall…― Dijo Logan un poco cabizbajo, aunque sintiéndose un poco mejor al tener a Kendall a su lado.

― ¿Qué tienes?― Preguntó el rubio haciendo un puchero que hizo que a Logan le diera ternura y riera un poco.

―Nervios, ansiedad, ganas de desaparecer, ahora tenemos concentración y repaso de tácticas.― Habló Logan rápidamente, perdiendo todos los sentimientos que Kendall le hizo dar.

Kendall siseo un poco, llevó a Logan cerca de su cuerpo para poder compartir un tierno abrazo.―Tranquilo, todo saldrá de maravillas y ustedes ganaran.― Susurró besando la cabeza de Logan, eso lo calmó más de lo que debería.

Logan tenía ganas de decirle esas dos palabras, pero no le nacía hacerlo y no quería hacerlo porque la última vez que lo hizo a la persona que se lo dijo le contestó que no sentía nada por él más que una simple hermandad o sentimiento fraternal, su primer beso fue en el mismo lugar en donde estaba parado con Kendall en ese preciso momento y eso no le ayudaba en nada a transmitirle un buen sentimiento a su rubio con ojos verdes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carlos estaba caminado por los pasillos en busca de James para poder ir juntos al hielo, pero se topó con Dak, el cual iba con cara de tristeza y depresión, justo en ese instante iban pasando por el armario del conserje así que se metieron allí y le colocaron seguro, el pequeño latino vio con atención los recipientes de basura de repuesto que guardaban allí y de un momento al otro su atención se dirigió a Dak.

―En un momento tengo entreno de Baloncesto, no entiendo porque tuve que seguirte al equipo de Hockey sabiendo que ya me había metido en baloncesto.― Discutió Dak cruzándose de brazos un tanto frustrado.

―No lo sé, yo en ese tiempo también te perseguí, pero vi que el baloncesto no era lo mío― Comentó Carlos divertido mientras se dirigía a él seductoramente.― No me importa lo que elijas, siempre te voy a querer grandísimo tonto.

Dak sonrió y soltó sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño.―Yo también mi lindo enanito.― Respondió divertido mientras besaba su cabeza.

Al menos pensarlo, Carlos se sintió acorralado por Dak en la pared detrás de él, los labios del chico más alto lo recorrían de manera desesperada dejándolo con ganas de más, las manos de Dak se colaron debajo de la camisa de Carlos para poder sentir mejor esa piel color caramelo, el chico solo tembló al sentir sus frías manos en su cálida piel.

―Be-bé, quiero hacerlo al igual que tú, pero no puedo porque no puedo estar más cansado en el entreno amor, hagámoslo en la noche en la casa de veraneo de James, además así celebraremos que ganamos los dos, tú en baloncesto y yo en Hockey.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que elegiré Baloncesto?

―Porque te conozco cielo.― Carlos acomodó su ropa y salió rápido del lugar dejado a un confundido, emocionado y aterrado Dak apoyando su frente en la pared, la decisión cada vez se tornaba más difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando por fin Dak dejó el lugar, Noah salió de su escondite el cual era uno de los basureros al igual que Jo, ambos soltaron unos suspiros de alivio.

―Por poco nos descubren.― Comenzó Noah cruzando los brazos, saliendo ágilmente sin complicación alguna.

―Ni me lo digas, la próxima coloca el seguro Noah.― Atacó Jo saliendo del recipiente siendo ayudada por el chico.

Se miraron por un momento, se dieron un pequeño beso.

―Tengo que irme, ya sabes…― Dijo un elevado Noah acercándose a la puerta. Tropezando al abrirla.

―Sí, además Camille es algo gruñona cuando llegamos tarde para ir a animar el equipo de baloncesto, simplemente los adora y no sé porque.― Comentó divertido Jo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisita incomoda.― Hoy, en la fiesta de James… Ya sabes, nos escapamos un rato y cumplimos lo que tenemos pendiente o antes de irnos en tu casa como lo habíamos planeado y o… las dos.

Noah sonrió satisfecho, pero lo pensó por un momento, de un rato al otro sintieron que algo se movió entre algunas cosas que habían tiradas en una esquina del armario, se sobresaltaron cuando vieron al conserje.

― ¡Solo dile que las dos y ya! ― Gritó con disgusto.

Ambos chicos salieron asustados del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y allí estaba Carlos luchando por el puck en el último periodo del juego, después de haberle dicho a Dak que se fuera porque estaba en el lugar equivocado, con Noah a su lado reemplazándolo, Logan a su delantera esperando a que le diera un pase, un tanto desconcentrado también porque sabía que Kendall y Katie los miraban desde el público y más al tener a James sentado en la banca por lesión descansando para los últimos cinco minutos de muestre súbita debido que el marcador estaba empatado, el pito sonó dándoles a entender que el tercer y último periodo había terminado y que se le anexaban cinco minutos más._

_El entrenador Shaw puso a James en su respectivo lateral, estaba un poco cansado pero daba todo por el equipo, tenían que ganar, le hizo una seña a Jett el cual estaba en su lado contrario, él solo le respondió con una sonrisa y le dio un guiño en broma._

_Jugaron con el corazón, en verdad querían ganar un partido amistoso contra los Minnesota Wilds, además de la remodelación de la pista, el trofeo y los cien mil dólares que lo acompañaban._

_En un parpadeo, Los cinco minutos pasaron y fueron a penales._

_El primero en lanzar era James y la victoria del equipo recaía en él…_

* * *

_James se encontraba en grave aprieto..._

**_No me engañas seguiste leyendo para ver como terminaba, lo siento, no podrán saberlo si no hasta el próximo capitulo lo siento... ¿Pueden creer lo que Katie hizo? ¿Qué con el conserje? en fin espero que les haya gustado mucho. XOXO _**

**_*Johana*_**


	11. Un beso del mal

**_Algo más de la amistad Kames, creo que Liz me debe un pollo con papas fritas Yay!, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_James estaba en un aprieto, no pudo con la presión fue más que él, de un momento al otro todo le dio vueltas y se volvió negro, de allí no supo nada de lo que le pasó al equipo ni quien lo reemplazó para aquel tiro tan importante._

* * *

Todos estaban en la casa de veraneo, como era de saberse Carlos no podía dejar de colgar del brazo de Dak, Kendall no podía alejarse de Logan, Noah tenia a Camille en brazos, Jo estaba susurrándole a Jett cositas al oído, James estaba con el resto del equipo y Katie tratando de disimular su tristeza, fue algo difícil ver a Logan besándose con Kendall en la mitad de la pista después de que hiciera el gol ganador.

Cada quién estaba tan metido en sus asuntos que no notaron que James en algún segundo escapó y se dirigió al lago.

Según él era lo que necesitaba, estar solo, sentir el viento de la noche y ver el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba, se sentía tan mal de que no pudo hablar con Logan antes de que la gran catástrofe pasara.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y lo sacudió tan fuerte que hizo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran de inmediato, al voltear se sorprendió de encontrar a su amigo pelinegro a su lado.

― ¡Uhh! James, te extrañamos en la fiesta.― Comentó Logan divertido, James supo al instante que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

―Iré después, lo prometo.

― ¡Wow! Pero te estás perdiendo el berrinche que Camille le está haciendo a Noah, creo que le cortó.

― ¡Espera! ¿Qué? Pensé que ellos eran tal para cual.

―Pues no, algunas veces las personas que crees que deben estar juntas son las que más problemas tienen.― Logan se dejó caer en las piernas del chico.― Por eso no estamos juntos ¿Cierto?

James se sorprendió de las palabras de su amigo―Si Logan, ¿Sabes que todavía te quiero?― Susurró, luego se sintió como una basura por traicionar a Kendall.

―Lo sé, me gustas James, pero no puedo simplemente, soportar todo lo que me haces, Kendall es lindo, me cuida ¿Te había dicho que besa delicioso?

―Sí, espero que lo cuides, él es como mi hermano, ahora ve y dile que es el mejor y que quieres tener sexo con él.― Comentó James con diversión ayudando a que el chico se levantara.

Logan solo río y se fue, James dio un largo suspiro frustrado, se sentó en su lugar de nuevo.

Jett salió un momento con Jo a respirar aire fresco, al ver a James lamentándose al lado del lago, se disculpó con su novia y fue al lado de James para poder averiguar que le pasaba.

Se sentó y le tocó el hombro delicadamente para llamar su atención.

―Creo que te preocupas más por mí de lo que deberías.― Comentó James divertido, volteando a mirarlo.

―Vi a Logan, ¿Por qué no aprovechaste que estaba tan consumido en alcohol?― Preguntó Jett en son de broma, James solo rio un poco y movió la cabeza de lado a lado bajando la mirada.

―Porque quiero a mis amigos y no quiero que nuestra amistad prematura acabe, en especial mi amistad con Kendall.

―Knight es muy importante para ti, pero ¿Por qué? Él no corresponde tu sentimiento de lealtad.

James levantó la mirada un poco cabizbajo.―Él no tiene la culpa, es mía por dejar ir a Logan por mis estúpidas inseguridades.― Dijo con voz suave.

― No respondes mi pregunta aún.― Habló Jett colocando una mano en el hombro del castaño.

―Porque cuando éramos más pequeños, todos me molestaban, él era el único amigo que tenía, el único que entendía mis rarezas. Recuerdo la primera vez que me habló, estaba sentado solo y me daba miedo comenzarle a hablar alguien, así que él se sentó en mi mesa y compartió su plastilina conmigo.― Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó el rostro de James.― Y en una ocasión salvó mi vida, se lo debo.

Jett sonrió de igual manera.―Ahora comprendo, ojala tuviera un amigo así, una amistad así, lo mío no es eso.― Comentó Jett antes de suspirar enternecido por la historia de James.

―No te lo creo, a mí me llegaste muy fácil Jett, seguro es mentira lo que dices.― Por un momento James se sintió perdido en cada movimiento Jett hacía.

―Bueno nunca mis amistades duran por razones que reservaré, contigo he llegado muy lejos.― Confesó divertido bajando su mano del hombro de James a su cintura.

― Jett, ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Él solo asintió esperando a que James se acercara pero no lo hacía, ninguno de los se movió en lo absoluto.

―Bien, abrázame.― Pidió Jett como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así James lo hizo, se perdió en el aroma de Jett, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió refugiado, Sus brazos recorrieron su espalda, y por un momento, el mundo desapareció para ambos quedando solo ellos dos.

― ¿James?― Llamó Jett apretándolo más en él.

― ¿Jett?― Respondió James correspondiendo los actos del chico.

―Esto se siente…

― ¿Diferente? Porque yo también lo siento.― Se separó para poder verlo a los ojos.

Se acercaron tanto que sintieron el aliento del otro, la mano de Jett siguió su camino hasta estar en la cara James, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, solo apretó sus labios con los de él comenzando así un acto del que ambos se arrepentirían cuando culminara.

* * *

Kendall estaba llevando en brazos a Logan a una de las habitaciones después de que cayera rendido de tanto saltar, gritar y bailar, Carlos también se preocupó así que le siguió dejando atrás a Dak rodeado de cientos de porristas divinas que obviamente no tenían oportunidad con él porque absoluta y definitivamente era gay y estaba orgulloso de eso, aunque algunas veces no podía evitar recibir la invitación de alguna chica para ayudarlo a que aliviara su "confusión".

Al dejar a Logan en la habitación, salió para poder encontrarse de nuevo con Carlos, el cual no podía dejar de sonreír debido al cariño que le dio al ver la escena del par cuando el rubio quiso desprenderlo de su cuello y el pelinegro berrinchaba para que no lo hiciera.

― ¿Qué?― Preguntó Kendall entre cansado e irritado llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

―Nada, solo que me parece dulce que Logan y tú intenten algo, aunque sé que todo terminará mal, solo espero que su amistad no se vea afectada.― Contestó Carlos con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿También estas a favor de James?, pensé que me apoyarías.― Comenzó Kendall cruzando los brazos.― Sé que no le estoy haciendo bien a James, pero sé que Logan algún día me dirá que me quiere.

―Eso es lo que piensas.― Le dijo Carlos como si nada acercándose solo un paso hacia él. ― Deberías abrir más lo ojos rubio, él no puede decir esas palabras, James lo traumó y es el único que puede curarlo, lo que significa que a ti no te las dirá.

―Ya lo veremos.

―Sí, aunque hay muchas personas que quieren decirte esas palabras Kendall.― Carlos dio otro paso, y cogió el brazo del chico.

― Carlos, me pones nervioso.

―Lo sé. Lo sé desde el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez.― Susurró Carlos juguetón empujándolo al cuarto de nuevo, sin acordarse que allí estaba Logan.

Kendall no se opuso, solo se dejó llevar y al sentir que el pequeño colgaba de su cuello, no pudo contenerse más y le besó sin reprimirse, lo que ninguno sabía era que Logan despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de ese modo y los vio compartiendo tal momento, no quiso hacer alboroto, solo se volvió a hacer el dormido con las lágrimas en sus ojos y la rabia emergiendo de él, sin embargo, se lo esperaba de una u otra manera, pero que no quería pasara frente a sus ojos.

―Ninguna palabra a Dak.― Pidió Carlos jadeante alejándose de Kendall para dirigirse a la puerta.

―Ninguna palabra a los chicos.― Respondió Kendall dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse al lado de Logan.― ¿A dónde vas?

― Voy con Dak a celebrar su victoria y la mía.― Habló Carlos cerrando la puerta.

―Suerte.

―No la necesito. Aun así gracias.― Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de Carlos.

Kendall volvió a voltear a Logan y acarició su cabello delicadamente.

―Discúlpame, fui un idiota.― Comentó Kendall en medio de susurros.

―Sí lo fuiste y no puedo decir lo contrario.― Dijo Logan con voz débil dándose un pequeña vuelta en la cama.

― Lo-Logan…

* * *

Jett se separó de repente de James, ambos se alejaron lo más que pudieron, se miraron a los ojos.

―No sabía que tú, también tenías esos vicios.― Comenzó James divertido tratando de romper la tensión que se creó después de eso.

―No las tengo, tú fuiste el que me beso, eres un…― Dijo Jett disgustado levantándose de su lugar.

James lo siguió.― ¿Soy un qué?― Retó a que siguiera.

Jett suspiró para poder sacar un poco su frustración.―Tonto. Pensé que eras diferente, tú me hiciste serle infiel a mi hermosísima novia.― Comentó dando un paso hacia él.

―Al menos soy un tonto que acepta su verdad. Sé que no lo hiciste por experimentar o por algún arrebato del momento, a ti te gusto y yo…

― ¡No lo digas! ¡Sé que a mí solo me gustan las chicas!

―No significa que no te puedan gustar los chicos Jett o ¿Eres Demisexual entonces?

― ¡No! Estás demente, ahora tengo que irme y buscar a Jo.― El chico salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad a James de decir algo.

Pensar que suponía que Logan era su mayor problema sin darse cuenta que sin querer estaba formando otro.

* * *

Jett fue directo a Jo, la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta cierta parte del campo en donde era oscuro y nadie podría verlos ni escucharlos, la rubia algo enfadada le preguntó al chico que le pasaba.

―Quiero hacerte mía Jo, ya es tiempo.― Dijo Jett antes de atrapar los labios de la chica en un suave beso.

― ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?― Preguntó Jo con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazando al chico.

Jett la separó un poco y cogió su barbilla―No nada, solo que me puse a pensar. Llegué a la conclusión de que te necesito, soy tu novio y yo soy el que debe complacerte.― Bajó directo al cuello de la chica y lo besó en donde sabía que tenía un punto sensible.

―Jett, eres el mejor novio de la historia. Te quiero mucho―Susurró Jo satisfecha subiendo sus manos a la espalda del chico.

―También te quiero Jo―Jett apretó más a la chica en sus brazos para tratar de expresar su cariño.― Gracias por esperarme tanto.

* * *

Katie estaba parada al lado de la mesa de botanas comiendo a más no poder, estaba experimentando uno de esos momentos de ansiedad y más porque desde hace poco no había podido hablar bien con Kyle sobre lo que estaba pasando, Camille desde una esquina sonrió con maldad y se dirigió a la chica para comenzar a destruirla más de lo que ya había hecho.

―Tú eres una débil, pensé que querías estar delgada para poder ganarme a Kyle, ahora será más difícil ya que Noah se deshizo de mí― Comentó Camille divertida dándole una palmada en la muñeca a Katie.

―Lo quiero, pero no puedo más me encanta comer, no sé cómo liberarme de la comida―Confesó Katie cabizbaja.

―Bueno, igualmente ya sabes cómo puedes devolver todo, ve al baño y hazlo― Terminó Camille yéndose del lugar para ir a hablar con uno de los chicos.

Y Katie sin pensarlo salió casi que corriendo al baño del lugar para poder llevar a cabo su ritual.

Al terminar, se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagarse las cara, las manos y tratar de disimular un poco el olor de su boca con la crema dental que allí se encontraba, se miró por un momento en el espejo y notó que se veía peor de lo que ya estaba antes de comenzar a devolver la comida que ingería, se sentía sucia, pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca de estar con la persona que en verdad quería.

Al salir del baño con su mente ida debatiéndose si continuar o no con eso se chocó con un hermoso chico. Pelinegro, un poco más alto que ella, ojos completamente cafés claros que se le notaban a distancia y por supuesto una de las chaquetas del equipo de Hockey, no lo había visto en el partido o más bien no lo había notado porque estaba tan cegada de Kyle en ese momento que no había podido abrir los ojos para ver a los otros chicos que la rodeaban.

―Lo siento―Se disculpó un tanto apenado por su poca atención.

―No lo sientas, lindo… Chico que no conozco―Respondió Katie igual notando ciertos atributos del chico.

―Mi nombre es Luke Speck y soy el asistente del entrenador―Explicó el chico con una sonrisa coqueta― Me encanta tu cuerpo es hermoso.

―Gracias y yo soy Katie Knight exnovia de James Diamond y ahora por lo visto mejor amiga― Habló Katie rápidamente.

En definitiva no iba a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo si podía atraer a tipos como esos.

En una esquina Camille estaba aguantando la risa para no ser descubierta, por la castaña, sabía qué haciendo que uno de los chicos se le acercara no la haría dudar de que continuara haciéndose tal daño.

* * *

James entró para tratar de disfrutar la fiesta que con mucho esmero organizó con Jett, sabía que le haría bien despedirse de los chicos del equipo antes de llevar a cabo tal decisión que tomó poco después de la catástrofe que pasó con Jett, sin duda alguna, irse sería lo mejor. Ya no sentía que encajara en ese lugar, en ese grupo de amigos que tanto le costó juntar.

* * *

_Al despertar se encontró al lado de Jett en el auto bus, no pudo aguantar quedarse allí mientras su equipo estaba enfrentando tal momento decisivo así que se devolvió, al llegar vio que todos se regocijaban y levantaban a Logan, luego de un momento vio como patinó a Kendall, lo tacleó y le besó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Como siempre maldijo su suerte mientras se dirigía a él para felicitarlo._

_Después de felicitar a Logan y darle un pequeño abrazo a Katie, se apartó de todos y de todo, sacó su celular para hablar tranquilamente con su mamá para poder saber cuándo ella se iría y a donde, para ver si podía acompañarla, porque ya ver a Kendall y Logan besarse de esa manera fue lo que hizo que sus pocos sentimientos de calma y autocontrol se fueran a la mierda._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer chicos u.u espero que lo hayan disfrutado XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


	12. culpabilidad

Después de esa fiesta nada fue igual para ninguno.

Comenzando por Carlos que desde que se atrevió a robarle ese beso a Kendall, por alguna extraña razón no se separaba de Dak, cada vez que veía que el rubio se dirigía hacia ellos no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

Logan se encontraba en la misión de evadir a Kendall, no quería hablarle, ninguno de los dos sabía su estatus, pero para el rubio era más que obvio que su amistad y relación con Logan había terminado por no saber controlar sus acciones.

James se había desaparecido de los ojos de todos, nadie podía contactar con él.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Kendall caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos junto con Katie, se dirigían al despacho del director de seguro James o su madre habían hablado antes de hacer que el chico abandonara la escuela.

Al llegar el hombre le dijo a Katie que abandonara la oficina por razones que ella desconocía.

―No pensaba verlo por aquí de nuevo señor Knight y no pensé que ella fuera su hermana.― Comenzó el director con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Sí es que ella ese día no estuvo aquí conmigo porque no quiso levantarme.― Dijo Kendall entre divertido y curioso por el comentario de él.―Pero eso no tiene que ver, con lo quiero saber. ¿James se retiró de la escuela?

―Hizo una solicitud de transferencia.― Contestó el hombre simplemente colocando una mueca en el rostro.

― ¿Adónde?― Preguntó Kendall saltando de su lugar exasperado.

―Eso no puedo decírtelo, ordenes de él y su madre. Aunque te dejó una carta.― El hombre abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó un sobre que tenía el nombre del rubio.

Kendall cogió la carta con cara de decepción.―Gracias director…― Dijo buscando acordarse del nombre del hombre.

―Harper. William Harper― Comentó mientras volteaba su silla para poder continuar en su computadora.―Vete y no hagas más preguntas, no las podré responder.

Kendall solo siguió su camino a la salida recordando con nostalgia la primera vez que estuvo allí, la primera vez conoció a cierto latino que por lo visto era el único que había podido despertar sentimientos en él.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Logan estaba apoyado en su casillero mirando la hora en su celular, en realidad no estaba mirando la hora, más bien estaba esperando que alguien lo llamara, le enviara un mensaje, le diera alguna señal de vida y su espera estaba siendo en vano, sabía que James no lo iba a llamar por más que lo quisiera.

―Me odio por hacer lo que hice ¿Por qué tuve que estar con Kendall sabiendo que estaba equivocado?― Se dijo para sí mismo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Katie se paró frente al chico―Porque eres más idiota que él, Logan lo tenías y tú lo dejaste ir ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué no solo corriste a sus brazos? Lo estabas lastimando, ahora mi hermano se está echando la culpa por esto, sabiendo que la tienen en parte y parte, tienes que hablar con él.― Reprochó con ira en su voz y los ojos llorosos.

Logan se sorprendió por eso―Nunca te había visto así, deberías estar por allí preocupándote por tu peinado y chicos en vez de estar metiéndote en los problemas de los demás― La cara de Logan cambió a una de enojo puro.

― ¡No!, recuerda que son de mi hermano y James de los que hablamos, sabes perfectamente que es tu culpa que se hayan distanciado, tienes que hablar con Kendall y arreglarlo.

―Si no lo hago ¿Qué me harás?

―Romperé tú cara, arrancaré cada uno de tus dientes, después contrataré a alguien que te deje sin hijos, al final tendrás una dolorosa y lenta muerte por cortesía de Katie Knight.

―Nunca te había visto de esa manera y me da miedo ¿Por qué te pones así?

―Porque Kendall y James son los hombres más importantes en mi vida, están antes que tú y Carlos, creo que definitivamente Carlos es el único que merece quedarse en mi lista porque tú me decepcionaste, los quiero y quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

― ¿Piensas qué amenazándome de muerte lo lograras?

―Sí, ahora vete, no quiero verte hasta que hables con mi hermano y le digas que él no tiene completamente la culpa de la repentina desaparición de James.

Después de ver como Katie se alejó, siguió su camino hacía el casillero del rubio, el cual no quedaba muy lejos.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Kendall no podía contener sus lágrimas la cuales no sabían si eran de felicidad por el contenido de la carta que leyó o tristeza por la culpa que lo carcomía vivo, no podía dejar de pensar en que su mejor amigo, o más bien hermano, se había ido de nuevo de su lado tan repentinamente y apenas se habían encontrado después de tantos años de separación, por un lado estaba contento porque lo perdonó por lo de Logan.

Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios cuando leyó la última frase.

_"Espero que no hayas leído esto con mi voz, sería más cursi y dramático de lo que ya es."_

―Clásica de James, me hace reír en momentos que menos lo espero.―Susurró para sí mismo con la voz entrecortada sin quitar la vista del papel.

Logan se paró a su lado con la mirada gacha, Kendall lo notó así que no dijo nada, solo esperó a que hablara.

―Estoy aquí porque tu hermana me amenazó de muerte sino no hablaba contigo, además me importas y no quiero que asumas toda la responsabilidad de que James se haya ido.― El pelinegro aguantó el impulso de abrazar a Kendall y mirarlo a los ojos.

―No quise besar a Carlos, solo que él…― Las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas por el dedo del pequeño sobre sus labios.

―Te perdono, pero eso no borra lo que hiciste, aunque tienen a favor que tenían un poco de alcohol en la cabeza, ―Suspiró Logan resignado― debí correr a los brazos de James cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

―Y yo de no haberte obligado, primero que todo James es mi amigo, debí haberlo apoyado como el hizo conmigo cuando estuve contigo.

― ¿Recuerdas que yo hace tiempo te dije que fueras por Carlos?―Preguntó Logan con una genuina sonrisa en su cara viendo como su amigo asentía lentamente.―Hazlo, quiero lo mejor para ti y no lo conseguirás estando conmigo, siendo claro que yo nunca podré decirte… Esas dos palabras que quieres escuchar.

― ¿Estamos bien?

―Claro, comenzamos como amigos y así terminaremos. Como amigos.―Logan se encogió de hombros sin ocultar su felicidad.―Debo admitir que cuando éramos amigos con derecho me gustó más.

Kendall río un poco por el comentario, se abrazó a Logan para darle a entender que eso no quedaría como palabras dichas en el momento, aunque debían admitir que había cierto grado de incomodidad.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Katie estaba parada frente al espejo del baño retocando cada parte de su maquillaje, su ropa, su peinado, quería verse completamente perfecta para entrar a su clase de francés, ahora no solo había una razón sino dos para entrar de manera triunfal y brillante.

Primero llegaría tarde, segundo le daría un guiño a Luke, el cual siempre compartió clase con ella pero nunca se dio cuenta y tercero coquetearía con su Kyle con la mirada para después decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara, estaba haciéndose la difícil, no iba a flaquear por nada del mundo y más cuando había llegado tan lejos cuando menos lo pensó.

El timbre sonó haciéndola estremecer y emocionarse porque su gran momento llegaría, solo le faltaba algo para completar.

Debía regurgitar lo que su madre le hizo comer a la fuerza esa mañana.

Se acercó, se arrepintió por un momento al pensar que su labial se correría al tener que lavar lo que quedara en sus labios y hacer que su aliento de nuevo quedara fresco.

Lo meditó, lo pensó, lo analizó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía mucho labial como para abrir un centro de maquillaje así que solo se agachó un poco y lo hizo.

Dejó todo salir por completo, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de aparente tranquilidad, grandeza y un tanto de emoción de poder ser supuestamente perfecta.

Luego de un momento se repitió para sí misma que lo estaba haciendo para poder estar con su querido Kyle, sin saber que él solo quería alguien que lo comprendiera, no le diera miedo ser sí misma y sobre todo no fuera una plástica como con las que de vez en cuando jugaba para poder pasar el rato solamente.

Se dirigió al salón y como lo había previsto en su plan fue blanco de todas las miradas, algunas de deseo, otras de envidias por parte de los chicos (Y algunas chicas), sorpresa, indiferencia, pero la que más le importó fue la de su profesor la cual no sabía cómo describir, hizo todo lo que planeó teniendo resultados excelentes y un beso al aire del hermoso asistente del entrenador de Hockey.

Definitivamente, era el día de Katie Knight.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Jett se encontraba envuelto entre las sabanas con Jo, culminando con cierto acto placentero y poco romántico para ambos.

―Jett ¿Crees que fue buena idea escapar de la escuela para tener sexo?― Preguntó Jo fingiendo preocupación acomodándose en el torso del chico.

―Sí, no creo que sea la gran cosa.―Comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica.―Además, quería estar solo contigo, decirte cuando te quiero.

―Eres un lindo.― Jo se cernió sobre él dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo.―Te escucho.

Jett río un poco. ―Dilo tú primero.― Pidió divertido observándola detalladamente.

―No tú.

―No tú.

― ¡Que lo hagas tú genio!

―Hagamos algo.―Comentó Jett sentándose para poder estar un poco más cerca de su rostro.―Cómo ninguno de los dos lo quiere decir, lo demostraremos y el primero que terminé, lo dirá.

― ¿Sabes que los hombres son los más propensos a terminar primero?― Preguntó Jo segura besando la nariz de su novio.

―Creo que eso quedará como una teoría.― Respondió de la misma manera el chico por fin robándole un beso de sus labios.― Ere hermosa Jo y me alegra ser el único que pueda hacer esto contigo.

Jo se dejó llevar por los besos de Jett, al separarse le abrazo y ladeó un poco su cabeza para darle un poco más de espacio para que sus labios pudieran recorrer con libertad por su cuello, por un momento pensó en cierto chico, lindo y musculo, que estaría ocupando su lugar si él le hubiera dicho que no como había acostumbrado a hacer, sus manos no estarían recorriendo su firme y formada espalda, no estaría sintiendo sus labios…

Jo se separó de él lentamente sintiéndose culpable, lo miró a los ojos y le besó.

―Lo diré yo primero, te quiero más de lo puedo soportar, mereces lo mejor.― Susurró la rubia sonriéndole con ternura, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de él.

―Te quiero más de lo pensaba, jamás te cambiaría por nada ni nadie Jojo.― Contestó Jett juguetón besando la frente de la chica.

Jett aún sentía que algo le faltaba pero lo ignoraba de una manera profesional, ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía bien halagar a su novia? Quizá desde que por alguna extraña razón ciertas fuerzas le hicieron besar a su amigo James, que de por cierto estaba desaparecido y nadie sabía su paradero, ese beso le supo diferente a los que algunas vez llegó a probar de su novia, pero jamás lo admitiría al menos que el destino lo obligara a hacerlo junto con otra verdad que le dolería aún más.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Carlos estaba en clases escribiendo notas sin sentido, a su novio Dak, ambos no podían dejar de reír por las ridiculeces que quedaban en el cuaderno del pequeño moreno.

_Tu espalda es tan linda, tu cuello es la más preciosa y ahora me dieron ganas de besarla –Dak_

_Bebé, no te pases, si por mí fuera ahora, estaría comiéndote a besos, ¿Sabes qué me gustan tus labios más que cualquier cosa? –Carlos_

_No lo sé, sé que soy al único que has besado así que responderé que sí. –Dak_

_¿Estás seguro de eso Zevon? Dije que eras mi primer novio no al único que no he besado cielo –Carlos_

_¡Vaya! Por eso te amo, eres tan misterioso, sé que me dirás quien fue la persona que se atrevió a invadir mi territorio –Dak_

_Hablaremos de eso luego bebé, prométeme algo –Carlos_

_¿Qué cosa cielo? Lo que sea –Dak_

_Que no te enojarás si te lo digo –Carlos_

_Lo prometo, te adoro mi enano. –Dak_

Carlos no pudo contestar porque se sintió culpable de un momento al otro, volteó a mirar a Dak con cara de tristeza, sus ojos se aguaron por un momento, volvió sus vista a su cuaderno para poder disimular, su novio lo notó al instante así que llamó la atención del profesor, le dio como excusa que el entrenador quería verlos de manera urgente, el señor solo les dejó ir con la condición de que debían ponerse al día, cuando estuvieron en los pasillos vacíos el castaño apretó a Carlos en sus brazos.

―Cuéntame cielo, no quiero que carcoma tu subconsciente.― Dak besó la cabeza de su novio.

―Besé a Kendall en la fiesta, no me pude controlar, lo peor es que yo lo incité a que me besara, lo más horrible de esto es que me gustó que lo hiciera, me encantó.

―Tú estabas bajo el efecto del alcohol, además al menos tú me lo dijiste y no me di cuenta por otra persona.

―Dakie, el caso es que yo no puedo verte a la cara después de decirte esto. No puedo, me siento mal, siento que no te merezco, siento que debemos terminar esto.

―No bromees conmigo enano, ¿En verdad quieres terminar lo nuestro?―Dak sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.―Te quiero, no me dejes.

―También te quiero, te mentí todo este tiempo porque desde que vi a Kendall, me llamó la atención, cuando estábamos peleados si pude ver a otra persona, no debí ver a nadie, no debí volver contigo, no debí... Ilusionarte.―Carlos se separó del chico, lo miró a los ojos y cogió sus manos entre las suyas. ― Quiero que otra persona te disfrute, no quiero que pierdas ese potencial conmigo.

―Tú eres el único, no quiero que te alejes de mi Carlitos.

―Debo hacerlo, te quiero y por eso me alejo de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerle de tercera rueda, sé que estaré solo por un tiempo porque necesito superarte a ti, no será algo sencillo, si necesitas algo, búscame ¿Sí?

―Si Carlos, lo menos que quiero es quedar mal contigo.

Dak se acercó y besó por última vez a Carlos, el pequeño no respondió, no hizo nada más que quedarse parado allí, quizás disfrutando el último beso que le estaba regalando.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

―Si Luke, me encantaría salir contigo, dalo por hecho.― Susurró Katie con una sonrisa.

―Eso me alegra mucho, ¿Qué te parece si voy por ti a las 8?―Respondió el chico con felicidad inimaginable.

Kyle los miró disgustado desde su escritorio, sabía que ese chico no le estaba haciendo bien a Katie de alguna manera y lo iba a averiguar de una manera u otra, no le importaría sobre quien tendría que pasar para hacerlo.

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado mucho este cap, sé que esta es mi excusa más gastada, pero en verdad no tenía inspiración, porque alguna vez leí la historia y con lo burra que soy me puse a leer los reviews y vi uno que no me gustó mucho así que ese comentario bajó mi moral XDD... Bueno ya! nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	13. Algo curioso

**_Actualice! era hora XDD Bueno antes de que lean les quiero dar las gracias todos los que siguen, comentan, lo tienen en favorito y sobre todo le tienen paciencia a mi descabellada idea jajaja saben algunas veces me gusta complacer a los que me leen porque al fin de cuentas los comentarios son lo que lo impulsan a uno pero jamás en mi vida amenazaría con Reviews eso es tonto U.u_**

**_Liz: Sé que no tener tiempo sabes, agg es horrible pero al menos nos dejan leer XDD_**

**_Soganuke: Si lo sé, tengo que enfocarme en lo bueno y no en lo malo, gracias :)_**

**_Yuna: Adoro tus comentarios son los que siempre me hacen reír XDD gracias._**

**_Dan: Siento por volver Kogan EndGame pero los necesitaba juntos por un tiempo para que la historia cogiera un poco más de sentido XDD gracias por seguirme :)_**

**_Sorpresa al final del capitulo espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Katie no podía creer aún que estaba en los brazos de Luke a punto de ser besada, le parecía una especie de sueño surrealista, aunque muy por dentro algo le gritaba que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no debía dejar que ese guapo chico la hechizara o sino tendría problemas muy serios, más de los que ya estaba teniendo, se retiró de él despacio sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos.

―Lo siento, me gustas pero siento que vamos muy rápido.― Katie bajó la mirada, sin escucharse a sí misma, sabía que estaba diciendo una vil mentira.

―Katie, lo lamento. No quería incomodarte, ¿Qué tal si salimos otro día?― Preguntó Luke con un brillo singular en los ojos levantando la barbilla de la chica con su mano, ella sonrió a duras penas sosteniendo la mirada de él.

―Como quieras, nos veremos en la escuela.― La chica se acercó y lo abrazó de nuevo solo por un pequeño segundo.―Adiós Luke.

Después de decir esas palabras, entró a su casa, al voltear para llegar a la sala, su mandíbula casi cae al ver a su madre junto a su papá compartiendo uno de los más apasionados besos que vio alguna vez.

¿No sé supone que sus padres no querían verse nunca otra vez? Estaba más confundida de lo que llegó, sin hacer ruido, subió a su habitación y al pasar al lado de la puerta de Kendall escuchó su risa acompañada por la de Logan, rodó los ojos y se encerró a pensar en todo lo que le pasó en el día, desde su cita con Luke hasta el beso de su madre con su padre.

Después de unos minutos de tanto meditar lo que le pasó, llegó a la conclusión de que llevaba muchos pesos en sus hombros, al dejar todo eso de lado, su mente se llenó de su verdadero, único e imposible amor.

Kyle. Kyle. La linda sonrisa de Kyle, su armoniosa voz, su hermosa mirada y sus suaves labios.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tormentosos, mejor se sentó en su cama dispuesta a escuchar lo que su hermano hablaba con Logan en el otro lado.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Kendall estaba escuchando a Logan reprocharse a sí mismo como lo había hecho en todo el día en voz baja, se veía tan aturdido, culpable y arrepentido de cada una de sus acciones que no podía dejar de pensar de las formas que hubiera podido evitar que su amigo pensara en huir y quizás nunca volver, esos pensamientos lo hacían sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

―Deberías calmarte, sabes perfectamente que no fue solo tu culpa, hasta el mismo lo dice en su carta.―Interrumpió Kendall un tanto enojado y cansado de escuchar a su amigo pelinegro echarse el peso encima de todo.

―Sabes que es cierto, él me amaba y yo desprecie su amor. Sin saber que no pude olvidarlo y que lo…― Logan suspiró frustrado y llevó su cabeza a sus manos.―No merezco el perdón de nadie, ni el tuyo. No sé cómo me hablas aún.

―Logan… Yo debería decirte eso, te engañé con uno de tus mejores amigos, pero sigues aquí para mí, yo lo haré para ti.―Kendall se sentó a su lado, lo miró directo a los ojos.―Quiero corresponderte un sentimiento, así sea solo de simple amistad no me importa.

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio, no dijeron nada, Logan puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo rubio el cual solo sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de él esperando reconfortarlo un poco, de instante al otro escucharon algunos golpes en la pared contraria a ellos, no les dieron importancia, después escucharon la voz de Katie atravesar de un lado al otro.

― ¡Sepárense ya! ¿O quieren que yo lo haga? ¡No me hagan mover de este lugar!― Katie se escuchó un poco enfadada, le dio un golpe a la pared para hacer énfasis en lo que dijo, los dos chicos se separaron algo asustados de no saber cómo se dio cuenta de que estaban compartiendo un momento un tanto fraternal e íntimo.

―No espíes Katie, violas mi privacidad yo jamás hago eso contigo así que pido que respetes.―Kendall gritó enojado por las acciones de su hermanita pequeña, Logan solo sonrió divertido al verlo así.

―Lo hice e hiciste que uno de mis mejores amigos se fuera, ya no quiero ver que alguien más salga de mi vida, así que arréglalo hermano mayor.― Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Katie.

Kendall se puso pálido por las palabras de su hermana, tenía en parte la razón, si ella nunca intervenía no se daba cuenta de las cosas, como aquella vez antes de llegar a Minnesota que le hizo dar cuenta que su novia lo engañaba con uno de sus compañeros, ¿Por qué lo hacía? La respuesta es sencilla, nunca le nació besarla ni tratarla como tal, solo la tenía a su lado por las circunstancias ella era popular, él también. Le fue difícil superarlo, lo admitía pero sabía que ella lo hizo porque nunca se sintió complacida con él, así dijera lo contrario.

― ¿Estás bien?―Preguntó Logan sacando a Kendall de su ensoñación, el rubio solo asintió.― ¿En qué pensabas?

―En nada. Katie tiene razón tengo que remediarlo, tengo que hacer algo, no quiero que las cosas con James terminen así. Yo a él lo quiero mucho.― Confesó Kendall levantándose de su lugar.―Por cierto, tengo que decirte que escribió que no importa lo que pasara de aquí en adelante siempre te amará.

―Espera… ¿Qué?― Preguntó Logan anonadado, mirándolo con un sorpresa y confusión.

Kendall sacó la carta de su bolsillo, la puso en las manos de Logan, él con un poco de inquietud la abrió y empezó a leerla en voz alta, su estómago se volvió un vacío profundo.

_Kendall…_

_Bien, lo diré o más bien lo escribiré rápido, cuando éramos más pequeños nuestro problema más grande era que no podíamos alcanzar los pedales de esa súper bicicleta que mamá alguna vez me compró y siempre compartimos como si fuera nuestra, pensábamos que tenía poderes mágicos, que nos haría héroes (Quiero volver a esa época). Bueno ahora te digo que al único que le hizo "Efecto" fue a ti, porque realizaste cosas que yo no tuve la valentía de hacer, salvaste mi vida y siempre te lo agradeceré, menos mal que mamá no quiso tener más hijos, contigo estoy más que feliz, tú no eres como mi hermano. ERES MI HERMANO, perdóname por irme, no tener las agallas de despedirme de ti de la manera que te lo mereces pero ¿Te digo algo curioso? Por primera vez en mi vida te odio, no puedo verte a la cara, pero al mismo tiempo me da vergüenza, lo que terminó conmigo fue verte besarte con Logan. MI Logan, lo amo y no me importa lo que vaya a pasar de aquí en adelante siempre lo amaré, a pesar de que al comienzo no sabía mis sentimientos, ahora los tengo muy claros._

_Quiero que cuides a Katie la noto un poco rara, sé que no te agrada Jett pero ten cuidado de que no vaya a hacer algo estúpido y cuida lo más importante para mí, cuida a Logan con tu vida, no quiero que nada malo le pase, protégelo, al menos sé que quedó en buenas manos contigo, espero que sean felices y por cierto cuando tu hermana te diga que está con su profesor de Francés no seas duro con ella, llévalo con calma y nada de entrometerte, ni amenazar a Kyle._

_PD: No trates de contactar conmigo, tomaré la decisión de si volver o no. Si no lo hago te quiero Kendall, dile a los chicos que también los quiero, sobre todo a Carlos. (¿Por qué no a Logan? Porque no quiero incomodarte, creo que ya lo hice mucho al principio)_

_PD2: Espero que no hayas leído esto con mi voz, eso lo haría más cursi y dramático de lo que ya es._

Logan terminó de leerlo con las lágrimas en sus ojos, teniendo la misma reacción que su amigo Kendall, no sabía si reír por lo último que leyó o si llorar porque por fin había leído que sus sentimientos de alguna u otra manera eran correspondidos, aún se sentía como un idiota al no controlarse en la pista de hockey y besar a Kendall frente a todos, en su mente se veía mejor, se sentía mejor pero al llevarlo a la práctica lo único que le hizo sentir hacer eso fue una decepción más grande qué él, no es que no quisiera Kendall y besara mal, solo que algo le faltó, le faltó… Un verdadero amor.

Kendall abrazó a Logan y prometió hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer que James volviera y pudiera estar con él.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Carlos estaba sentado en su sala cabizbajo por los acontecimientos, terminar con Dak no le fue sencillo, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de eso, James no estaba y eso solo lo hacía sentir más mal, cuando peleaba con Logan él era el que los hacía reunir de nuevo, los hacía hacer las paces y con quien se descargaba de todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento, no quería estar más sumido en ese sentimiento de tristeza, no sabía qué hacer para distraerse cada vez que lo intentaba, a su mente se venían Dak y Kendall.

¿Kendall? Sí él, desde aquel beso algo en él surgió, o más bien se despertó sentimientos que pensaba poder y haber olvidado junto a Dak, pero no pudo o más bien no fue posible, desde la primera vez que vio a Kendall sintió cosas cósmicas e inexplicables.

Cuando estaba más sumergido en sus pensamientos sonó la puerta, preguntó quién era y no hubo respuesta, abrió con cuidado y encontró a Dak al otro lado quien a duras penas estaba parado en su lugar, Carlos lo cogió entre sus brazos, lo entró y sentó en el sofá.

― ¿Dak…? ―Comenzó Carlos moviéndolo un poco, se acercó a él y olió su aliento el cual apestaba a alcohol.

― ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Soy feo? ¿No te di suficiente sexo?―Preguntó Dak con voz desconsolada cogiendo ambas muñecas del chico.―Porque si quieres me vuelvo tu esclavo, quiero que estés conmigo.

―Ya te lo expliqué, lo repetiría pero no estás en condiciones ahora.―Carlos se liberó del agarre del castaño.―Prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo, debes controlarte, el alcohol no es respuesta.

―Eso es mentira, algunas veces es lo mejor, me siento tan bien, me siento en otro planeta, como si volara. Justo como cuando estoy contigo.― Dak se acercó de nuevo a Carlos y besó el cuello de él delicadamente.

―Detente, no puedes hacer esto, sabes cómo terminó la última vez, tú encima de mí haciendo cosas que no quería, contrólate, respira y cálmate.―Carlos estaba asustado, pero no debía demostrarlo porque solo empeoraría las cosas.

Dak levantó la mirada llena de pesar.―Lo siento bebé, ¿Puedo besarte?― El chico cogió con ambas manos el rostro del más pequeño.

Carlos lo miró con un poco de sorpresa.―No. Discúlpame, pero no. Mejor déjame te llevo a mi habitación para que puedas acostarte y descansar.― Dijo con ternura, abandonó su lugar apretó su mano con la del chico lindo.

― ¿Te quedarás conmigo?―Dak se apoyó un poco en el cuerpo del más bajito.

―Me quedaré contigo cuanto quieras, promete que no harás nada estúpido.―Susurró Carlos llevándolo con un poco de dificultad.

―Lo prometo, ya no puedo hacerte más daño, ni hacerme más daño a mí, aunque en este momento te veas violable lindura.

Carlos río por las palabras de él, le ayudó a llegar a su habitación con mucho cuidado de que no se lastimara ni golpeara en el camino, lo acomodó y se acarició su cabello hasta que sintió que su respiración iba más lento, no quiso dejarlo porque quizá despertaría y trataría de huir, con algo de cansancio, se dirigió a su armario para buscar una cobija, luego al centro de su habitación, se acomodó en su alfombra de tal manera que pudiera ver a Dak dormir y ver que no cayera de la cama ni se lastimara a si mismo de alguna u otra forma.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

Jo estaba en su habitación con Noah poniéndose al día, haciendo tareas que no eran de la escuela.

La rubia lo había citado para poder darle fin al juego de mentiras que estaba tejiendo con él, cuando Jett se le entregó por completo se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba una marioneta para poder complacer sus deseos más carnales y mundanos, pero en ese momento le ganó la lujuria y la mirada del hermoso chico.

Su celular sonó en medio de la acción, se retiró un poco y se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Jett, la culpa comenzó a carcomerla.

―Debemos terminar con esto Noah, por fin Jett lo hizo conmigo, ya no te necesito.― Jo se separó completamente del chico, acomodó un poco su ropa.

―No quiero terminar con esto, Jo sabes que te deseo desde la primera vez en la que te vi, me fascina tener sexo contigo, aunque para mí esto no es sexo. Joey, te amo mucho, tu sonrisa me desconcentra, al verte me regocijo, cuando me besas y dices que quieres que te dé placer, solo no puedo creerlo porque tú eres como un sueño.

―Noah, no puedo lo siento, primero que todo no debí acceder a hacer esto sabiendo que mi novio Jett quizá terminaría herido.―Jo se levantó de su lugar y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico el cual solo se quedó allí sin hacer nada.―Tengo que irme quiere verme en su casa, de seguro está solo y quiere distraerse un rato.

―Te quiero Jo.―Confesó de nuevo Noah sin pensarlo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―/―

― ¿Quieres más o con eso es suficiente? ―Preguntó la chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones mirándolo con deseo, subiéndose a su torso desnudo.

―Quiero más, quiero venirme en ti hasta que ya no pueda más Iris.―Respondió James seductor subiendo una de sus manos a la altura de la mejilla de la chica, cuando le tocó se acordó de la suave piel de cierto chico listo que ya no estaba a su lado.

―Te daré más, quiero que me des más.― Iris se inclinó y besó los labios del tonto con pasión y lujuria.

―Cuando te vi, dije: Tiene que ser mía. Eres tan sexy. Espero que nuestras madres no se den cuenta de esto.― James susurró agitado.

―No lo harán, ahora entra en mí estoy impaciente.―La chica susurró con la voz entrecortada.

James le dio vuelta para que quedara debajo de él, se acomodó como debía ser y comenzó con su acto.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, no se dio cuenta cuando susurró para sí mismo el nombre de "Logan" ni mucho menos cuando dijo "Te amo"

* * *

**_Les dije que había sorpresa al final del capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, espero leerlos pronto XOXO _**

**_*_****_Johana*_**


End file.
